Te Amo!
by Ritsukah
Summary: Que mas les puedo decir, es un NanoFate XD... esto es Futa! espero que les guste :)
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! se me ocurrió esta nueva historia mientras escribía "Por siempre junto a ti" y antes de que se me fuera la onda me puse a escribirlo... jejeje espero que les guste... :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primer Día De Clases

- Hija se te hará tarde para la escuela – gritaba su mamá.-

- Ya casi estoy lista – le respondía la rubia, se puso un polerón negro y bajo a la cocina donde estaba su madre con el desayuno listo.-

- Vendrá Hayate por ti? – le pregunto la mayor.-

- No, ayer me dijo que nos encontrábamos afuera de la Tsab, porque tenía que ir a dejar a vita a su escuela.-

- Bueno, tu padre tuvo que irse temprano al trabajo – le aviso.-

- Sí, me di cuenta.-

- Dijo que tendría una sorpresa para ti, cuando llegaras de clases.-

- Enserio? – pregunto emocionada – y tú sabes de que se trata?.-

- No, pero de seguro te gustara – sonrió.-

- Está bien, ya me voy mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

- Cuídate Fate, nos vemos más tarde y por favor no te metas en mas problemas – despidió.-

La rubia salió de su casa y se fue directo a la escuela ya que era su primer día y no quería llegar tarde.

-o-

- Nanoha llegaremos tarde, apresúrate – decía Suzuka.-

- Ya, estoy lista – decía la cobriza.-

- Por qué te demoraste tanto? – pregunto Arisa.-

- Porque quería verme bien para el primer día de escuela – respondió sacado la lengua.-

- Quieres sorprender a alguien? – hablo Suzuka.-

- Quizás a eso tonto Huron – la siguió Arisa.-

- Mou…cuantas veces les tengo que decir que Yunno-kun es solo mi amigo – hacia puchero.-

- Bueno pero él no te ve solo como su amiga – dijo la rubia.-

- Ya vámonos mejor o llegaremos tarde – hablo la pelimorada.-

- Hasta luego señora Takamachi - se despidieron Arisa y Suzuka.-

- Hasta pronto chicas, nos vemos más tarde Hija – despidió la mayor.-

- nos vemos mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salieron de la casa para irse a la escuela.-

En cuanto llegaron fueron a ver en que salones les tocaba.

- Al parecer nos tocó a todas juntas – decía Suzuka emocionada.-

- Muy bien, vamos entonces – hablo la cobriza y se fueron a su salón.-

-o-

- Menos mal que llegas – le decía Fate.-

- Es que tuve que ir a dejar a vita-chan a su escuela y me demore un poco.-

- Está bien, vamos a ver en donde nos tocó – dijo la rubia.-

- Nos tocó en el salón 36-B – aviso Hayate.-

- Entonces vamos, no quiero llegar más tarde – así partieron a su salón de clases.-

- Aquí es – aviso la castaña – y creo que ya llego el profesor – le susurro.-

- La rubia solo suspiro y entro en el salón.

- Señoritas la clase comenzó hace 10 minutos, me podrían explicar porque llegan tan tarde? – pregunto molesto el profesor.-

- Es que cuando veníamos hacia acá una nave espacial nos intercepto y nos llevó a su planeta pero junto a mi amiga les dimos sus pataditas y nos volvieron a dejar acá – sonrió inocentemente y todo el curso comenzó a reír.-

- Veo que usted es la señorita Yagami, me informaron sobre usted en inspectoría, la estaré observando – le advirtió – y usted debe ser Testarossa – miro a Fate.-

- Así es señor – respondió la rubia conteniendo la risa.-

- Las tendré vigiladas a las dos, no quiero interrupciones en mi clase – le dijo a ambas – Yagami usted se sentara al frente para mantenerla vigilada y usted Testarossa se sentara al lado de Takamachi – la cobriza que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con Suzuka se volteó y miro a la rubia junto al profesor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron a ambas le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente.-

- La rubia asintió y se dirigió a su asiento sin romper el contacto visual con la ojiazul.

- Muy bien continuemos con la clase – hablo el profesor y las jóvenes salieron de su ensimismamiento.-

- H-hola, yo soy Nanoha Takamachi – saludo la cobriza con una sonrisa.-

- M-mucho gusto Nanoha, yo soy Fate Testarossa – respondió la rubia.-

- Ey! Ustedes dos estamos en clases – las reprendió el profesor.-

La clase continúo y Fate puso atención a lo que explicaba el profesor pero la cobriza no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia y de vez en cuando esta se volteaba y se encontraba con la mirada de Nanoha, ambas se sonrojaban y apartaban la mirada.

Riiiiiiiiing!

- Al fin descanso – grito Hayate y todo el curso se puso a reír, profesor le dirigió una mira seria y salió del salón.-

- No puedes ser más exagerada mapache – le grito Fate y nuevamente el salón se llenó de risas.-

- Ey! Rubia te dije que no me gustaba que me llamaran así – puso cara de molesta.-

- Oh vamos es solo una broma – decía Fate – está bien te comprare un helado a la salida.-

- Siiiiiii heladoooo! – salto de su asiento y se tiró encima de Fate.-

- Ya bájate! – la bajo de un porrazo.-

- Que genio – la molesto la castaña.-

- Ah! Hayate te presento a Nanoha Takamachi – presento la rubia.-

- Hola Nanoha-chan – saludo la castaña – yo soy Hayate Yagami – le sonrió.-

- Hola Hayate-chan – devolvió la cobriza – ellas son Suzuka Tsukimura y Arisa Bannings – las señalo.-

- Hola Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan – las saludo Hayate.-

- Mucho gusto Hayate-chan – respondieron al unísono.-

- Chicas quisieran almorzar con nosotras? – pregunto Nanoha.-

- Bueno – respondió Hayate y Fate solo asintió.-

Después de esa conversación entró el profesor para comenzar con la otra clase y así pasaron las horas de vez en cuando Fate y Nanoha se daban miradas y se sonrojaban y Arisa y Suzuka se dieron cuenta de eso y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus rostros.

- Llego la hora del almuerzo y las 5 jóvenes iban saliendo del salón pero alguien llamo a la cobriza

- Nanoha-chan! – gritaba el chico – haaa… Nanoha-chan que bueno que te encuentro… te he buscado desde hace rato – respiraba agitado por haber corrido.-

- Hola Yunno-kun – saludaba la castaña – para que me necesitabas?.-

- Etto… q- quería saber s-si q-querías almorzar c-conmigo – le dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.-

- Lo siento Yunno-kun pero almorzare con las chicas además con nuestras amigas nuevas – las señalo la cobriza.-

Yunno frunció el ceño al ver a la rubia – que haces aquí Testarossa? – pregunto enojado el rubio.-

- Oh! Hola Scrya – lo saludo burlonamente - no es obvio, vengo a estudiar, a que vienes tú? – se burló.-

- Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Nanoha.-

- Desgraciadamente si – respondió el chico mirando desafiante a la rubia.-

- Y de dónde? – hablo Arisa.-

- Éramos rivales de futbol – contesto la rubia – en básica mi escuela le dio paliza a la suya - rio la rubia.-

- Pero no me ganaras esta vez – advirtió el rubio – yo seré este año el capitán de futbol y tu no podrás contra mí para ganar el puesto – sonrió confiado.-

- Bueno, eso lo veremos en la cancha Hurón – se acercó amenazadoramente al chico.-

- Ya Fate, vamos no le hagas caso – la agarró Hayate.-

- Si, tienes razón, no vale la pena este tipo – se volteó y miro a su amiga – vamos a comer? – pregunto con un sonrisa.-

- Si – respondieron Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate.-

- Vienes Nanoha? – pregunto Suzuka.-

- Si – respondió esta – nos vemos luego Yuuno-kun – se despidió con la mano Yunno le dio una sonrisa y se fue.-

Las chicas iban subiendo a la azotea de la escuela ya que ha ese lugar no iba nadie más y allí podían almorzar tranquilas. Nanoha notaba un poco seria a la rubia y decidió hablarle.

- Fate-chan – la cobriza se dio cuenta de la manera tan familiar en que había llamado a la rubia y quiso remediarlo – p-perdón n-no queria… - la ojirubi la interrumpió.-

- No te preocupes, no me molesta que me llames así – le sonrió y la ojiazul le devolvió el gesto.-

- De dónde eres? – le pregunto curiosa.-

- Nací en Alemania, pero hace un par de años a mi padre lo transfirieron a Japón así que tuvimos que mudarnos a Uminari, luego entre a la básica y conocí a Hayate.-

- Y por qué te cambiaste a esta escuela?.-

- Jejeje… bueno veras, nos expulsaron por hacerles bromas a los profesores y tuvimos que cambiarnos – dijo sobándose la nuca.-

- Oh ya veo – sonrió.-

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y llegaron a la azotea, comieron sus almuerzos y volvieron a clases.

Las clases de la tarde se pasaron más rápido para la suerte de las jóvenes.

- Al fin terminaron las clases – decía Arisa.-

- Siii – decía Hayate - Ey! Tú, rubia del mal – apunto a Fate – me debes un helado y lo quiero ahora!.-

- Está bien – suspiro – vamos a mi casa a que me cambie ropa y después vamos por tu helado.-

- Bueno adiós chicas – se despedían Arisa y Suzuka.-

- Nos vemos mañana – respondían Fate y Hayate.-

- Hasta luego Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan – despidió Nanoha.-

- Por dónde vives Nanoha-chan? – pregunto Hayate.-

- Cerca del parque mid-childa – respondió.-

- Pero Fate vive por ahí, ven con nosotras y quizás te regale un helado – la invito Hayate.-

La rubia solo miro a Hayate quien tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios y no le gusto para nada esa expresión en su amiga ya que cuando ponía esa cara era porque tramaba algo y conociéndola no era nada bueno.

- Bueno – asintió la cobriza y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Fate.-

Las tres chicas iban caminando cerca de la casa de la rubia, cuando Hayate diviso un deportivo negro estacionado frente a la casa de su amiga.

- De quién es ese auto? – pregunto.-

- Ni idea, quizás papá este con algún socio – respondió la rubia alzando los hombros.-

Entraron a la casa y saludaron a la mamá de esta.

- Hola mamá – saludó con un beso en la mejilla.-

- Hola hija - respondió la mayor.-

- Como le va Precia-san – saludo Hayate.-

- Hola Hayate, como estas?.-

- Muy bien, gracias – sonrió.-

- Ah mamá, ella es Nanoha Takamachi, va en nuestro curso – la presento Fate.-

- Buenas tardes, Testarossa-san – reverencio la cobriza.-

- Oh por favor linda, solo llámame Precia – sonrió la mujer.-

- Precia-san? – pregunto.-

- Si, así está mucho mejor.-

- Y papá? – pregunto la rubia.-

- Aquí estoy – entraba Lindy a la sala.-

- Hola viejo – saludo Fate.-

- Hola hija, como te fue en tu nueva escuela? – le pregunto.-

- Bien, sin novedades – dijo en tono aburrido.-

- Jajaja espero que no te metas en más problemas , al igual que tu – le advirtió a su hija y Hayate.-

- No se preocupe Lindy-san, este año nos portaremos bien.-

- Y esta señorita quién es? – miro a Nanoha.-

- Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto – se presentó.-

- El gusto es mío Nanoha, puedes llamarme Lindy – la cobriza asintió.-

- Bueno subiré a cambiarme y vamos por el helado – avisó Fate y subió a su cuarto, se puso un short negro hasta las rodillas y una polera blanca. – ya estoy lista, vamos? –Nanoha quedo boquiabierta al ver a la rubia vestir así, se fijó en los brazos de esta y estaban marcados por su musculatura y la polera que ocupaba marcaba su esbelta figura y lo marcado que estaba su abdomen.-

- Espera hija – la paro Lindy – tenemos un regalo para ti – dijo abrazando a Precia.-

- Y que es? – pregunto emocionada.-

Lindy saco unas llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se las dio a la rubia – es hora de que tengas tu propio auto – le sonrió.-

- No me digas que… el deportivo… - Lindy asintió – gracias papá , mamá – los abrazo fuertemente.-

- Conduce con cuidado hija – le dijo Precia.-

- Descuida madre, vamos? – le ofreció a la castaña y a la cobriza.-

- Si – las dos asintieron y fueron al deportivo.-

- Woow Fate, esta de lujo – dijo sorprendida Hayate.-

- Si, está muy bonito – decía Nanoha.-

- Bien, súbanse – invito la rubia, Hayate se quiso subir atrás y Nanoha se subió de copiloto.-

- Abróchense los cinturones – aviso Fate.-

Las 3 se abrocharon sus cinturones y fueron por los helados, estuvieron conversando para conocerse más, la cobriza les comento que sus padres eran dueños de una cafetería llamada Midori-ya y las dejo invitadas a que fueran a probar los pasteles que se servían allí, las demás aceptaron y terminaron sus helados, Fate pago la cuenta y subieron al auto menos Hayate.

- Me vendrá a buscar Signum, ya que quiere comprarle un regalo de aniversario a Shamal y ya sabes cómo es para esas cosas – dijo la castaña.-

- Está bien, salúdame a tu hermana y Shamal – respondió la rubia.-

- Bueno, váyanse con cuidado y no hagan sus cositas en el auto – sonrió pícaramente.-

- Hayate!...como se te ocurre! – dijo la rubia roja hasta las orejas.-

- Jajaja… nos vemos Nanoha-chan, no dejes que esta rubia te viole – reía la castaña.-

- N-no digas e-eso Hayate! – le gritó Fate, la cobriza solo se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.-

- Jajaja…ya nos vemos mañana – despidió con la mano y la rubia partió el auto.-

- Durante un tiempo ninguna de las dos hablo, ambas aún estaban avergonzadas por los dichos de su amiga.

- Fate-chan… - hablo la ojiazul.-

- S-si – respondió.-

- P-por qué le dices papá a Lindy-san? – pregunto tímidamente.-

- Aah eso…porque él es mi padre biológico – la cobriza la miro confusa – veras ella es hermafrodita , o sea que es mujer, pero tiene ambos sexos – explico.-

- Ya entiendo – quedo pensativa.-

- Si te preguntas si yo también nací así, la respuesta es sí.-

- O sea que tú también tienes u-un p… - pregunto temerosa.-

- Así es, por qué crees que mi físico es diferente al tuyo, yo casi no tengo pechos y me es más fácil obtener musculatura, no tanto como la de un hombre pero si más que una mujer "normal".-

- Y tú también puedes tener hijos?.-

- Claro, con la diferencia que solo puedo procrear como hombre ya que no tengo útero.-

- Eso quiere decir que tienes esperma.-

- Sip – finalizo la rubia.-

- Y como fue tu niñez?...me refiero a si te molestaban mucho por tu condición.-

- De hecho no, al principio me miraban un poco raro pero después se acostumbraron y yo era uno más de ellos – sonrió – y por donde es tu casa? – le pregunto a la cobriza.-

- Sigue derecho y cuando veas una casa celeste de dos pisos, ahí es – le indico, la rubia asintió y siguió conduciendo hasta que se estaciono frente a la casa de Nanoha – gracias por traerme Fate-chan – iba a abrir la puerta del auto pero Fate la interrumpió.-

- Espera yo te abro – la rubia salió del auto y le abrió la puerta.-

- Gracias Fate-chan – agradeció la cobriza.-

- No fue nada…Etto…Nanoha te gustaría que te pasara a buscar mañana para ir a la escuela? – le pregunto tímidamente la rubia.-

- Me encantaría Fate-chan – respondió emocionada.-

- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Nanoha – se despedía Fate.-

- Hasta mañana Fate-chan – Nanoha se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia a lo que esta se sonrojo brutalmente.-

- A-adiós – se subió al auto y arranco.-

Nanoha entro en su casa y voy que su familia ya estaba cenando.

- Provecho – saludo la cobriza.-

- Hola hija, como te fue en el día? – le pregunto su padre.-

- Bien, conocí a nuevas amigas y me divertí mucho.-

- Qué bueno – sonrió Shiro.-

- Tienes hambre hija? – pregunto su madre.-

- No solo estoy un poco cansada, me iré a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió de sus padres y sus hermanos y subió a su cuarto.-

Nanoha se duchó, se puso su pijama, un camisón una talla más grande un pequeño short rosado y se acostó a dormir pensando en aquella rubia que había conocido y que le había causado tantos sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

-o-

- Ya llegue – avisaba a sus padres la rubia.-

- Como te fue hija – le preguntaba Precia.-

- Bien y el auto es espectacular – dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

- Sabía que te gustaría, por eso te lo compre para que pudieras movilizarte mejor y también para que puedas pasear a algunas chicas – le dijo Lindy con tono pícaro.-

- Como que algunas chicas? – le pregunto seriamente su esposa – no le enseñes tus mañas de cuando eras joven a nuestra hija – la regaño Precia.-

- Pero si es para que tenga un poco de diversión nada más amor – la abrazó.-

- Jajaja no te preocupes mamá no agarraré las mañas de este viejo – rio.-

- Ey! Más respeto que soy tu padre – se hizo la indignada falsa.-

- Si, tranquilo viejo, ya me voy a dormir – choco los cinco con su padre y beso en la frente a su madre – oh mamá se me olvidaba mañana saldré temprano ya que pasaré a buscar a Nanoha a su casa – se sonrojó.-

- Veo que ya tienes novia – la molesto Lindy.-

- Solo es una amiga, además vive muy cerca de aquí – respondió rojísima.-

- Lindy no la molestes más – le dio un codazo a su mujer – está bien hija, que descanses.-

- Hasta mañana – dijo la menor y subió a su cuarto se duchó se puso unos bóxer y una camiseta y se acostó pensando en aquella cobriza, y en lo que sintió cuando esta le besó la mejilla, sonrió y se durmió.

* * *

bueno aquí les dejo este fic espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi jajaja nos vemos en mi próxima actualización

cuidense saludos :)


	2. Capitulo 2

eeeeey! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten...gracias por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo este fic y disculpen la demora pero tratare de subir mas seguido...sin mas los dejo para que lean :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Fate se levantó temprano se ducho escogió un short amarillo hasta las rodillas, una camisa de cuadros y unas converse negras, desayuno tomo las llave de su auto y partió a la casa de Nanoha.

Diiiing Doooong

- Si, a quien busca? – abrió una joven de lentes y cabello castaño.-

- Se encuentra Nanoha? – pregunto la rubia nerviosamente.-

- De parte de quién? – interrogo inquisitivamente.-

- Ya Miyuki deja a Fate-chan – decía la cobriza bajando las escaleras, Fate quedo embobada por la belleza de la cobriza, llevaba puesto un short corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y contorneadas piernas, una polera con un escote en v que dejaba ver parte de su pecho – hola Fate-chan – la saludó son un beso en la mejilla dejando a la rubia roja.-

- H-hola Nanoha – saludó.-

- Bien, nos vamos? – le preguntó la cobriza.-

- C-claro – le sonrió.-

- Nos vemos Miyuki – se despidió de su hermana.-

- Hasta luego Nanoha, un gusto Fate-chan – despidió.-

- E-el gusto es m-mío – respondió nerviosa el saludo.-

- Ya nos vamos – dicho esto Nanoha agarro la mano de Fate y se dirigieron al auto, la rubia le abrió la puerta y Nanoha entro, luego esta rodeo el auto y entro de piloto.

- Desayunaste Nanoha? – pregunto la rubia.-

- La verdad es que no, ya que me desperté tarde.-

- Entonces vamos a desayunar, aún nos queda tiempo – le sonrió.-

- Bien, vamos al Midori-ya – ofreció la cobriza y la rubia solo asintió.-

La rubia manejaba y Nanoha la guiaba por las calles llegaron a la cafetería, estacionario el auto frente a esta y entraron.

- Oh hija, no esperaba verte por aquí esta mañana – habló Shiro.-

- Papá te presento a Fate-chan – presentó la cobriza.-

- Mucho gusto Fate – le dio la mano a la rubia.-

- El gusto es mío Takamachi-san – respondió dándole la mano.-

- Y mamá? – pregunto la ojiazul.-

- Está en la cocina, preparando unos pasteles.-

- Iré a saludarla, altiro vuelvo – aviso la cobriza y entro en la cocina.-

- Y tu apellido cuál es? – le pregunto Shiro a la rubia.-

- Testarossa, señor – respondió.-

- Eres hija de Lindy y Precia?.-

- Si, usted conoce a mis padres? – pregunto curiosa.-

- Claro, estudie con Lindy en la Tsab – sonrió.-

- Valla, no sabía.-

- Dile que algún día se pase por acá para conversar – le palmeo el hombro.-

- Claro, señor.-

- Oh no me digas señor, llámame Shiro – le sonrió.-

- Está bien Shiro-san.-

- Mamá, ella es Fate-chan – llegaba Nanoha con su madre.-

- Mucho gusto señora Takamachi – saludo la rubia.-

- Hola Fate-chan, llámame Momoko – sonrió la mujer.-

- Momoko, sabias que ella es hija de mi gran amiga Lindy? – hablo Shiro.-

- Enserio?...viéndote mejor tienes algunos rasgos de ella – la miro la mujer.-

- Gracias Momoko-san.-

- Quieren servirse algo? – ofreció la madre.-

- Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate y tu Fate-chan? – le pregunto la cobriza.-

- Me gustaría un pastel de fresas – pidió la rubia.-

- Altiro se los traigo – la mujer mayor fue a la cocina por los postres.-

- Bien las dejo para que disfruten de su desayuno – despidió Shiro.-

- Quien diría que tus padres, conocían a los míos – hablo Fate y la cobriza asintió.-

- Aquí están sus postres, que los disfruten, corren por cuenta de la casa.-

- Gracias Momoko-san – agradeció la rubia.-

- No te preocupes, que les vaya bien en la escuela – se despidió con un beso en la frente de su hija y se fue.-

- Las jóvenes comieron sus pasteles entre risas y conversaciones, miraron la hora y decidieron irse a la escuela, llegaron y las demás las estaban esperando en la entrada.

- Vaya, vaya, ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo – las molesto Hayate.-

- Que hay mapache – la saludo Fate.-

- Que no me digas así! – infló los cachetes.-

- Ya, será mejor que entremos a clases, no quiero que el profesor nuevamente me regañe por llegar tarde - dijo la rubia y las demás asintieron.-

Iban caminando por el pasillo, Nanoha se tomó del brazo de la rubia y siguieron su camino, al llegar a la puerta del salón vieron a Yunno quien seguramente esperaba por Nanoha.-

- Que haces aquí Huron? – pregunto molesta Fate – no me digas que te cambiaste de salón y ahora iras con nosotras - bromeo.-

- Trate pero no me dejaron, y no te vengo a buscar a ti, si no a Nanoha-chan – se sonrojó el rubio.-

- Hola Yunno-kun – lo saludo la cobriza sin soltar el brazo de Fate, a lo que el rubio se dio cuenta y no le gusto para nada.-

- Hola Nanoha-chan – la aparto del brazo de Fate – te fui a buscar a tu casa hoy y Miyuki-san me dijo que te habías venido – le tomo la mano y la cobriza la soltó.-

- Sí, me paso a buscar Fate-chan – dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.-

- Oh ya veo – miro furioso a la ojirubi – te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy? – le dirigió una sonrisa a la cobriza.-

- Lo siento Yunno-kun pero hoy almorzare con las chicas.-

- Ah bueno, pero si quieres puedes venir a la práctica de futbol y verme entrenar – ofreció desesperado el chico ya que no sabía cómo captar la atención de la cobriza que se encontraba clavada en la rubia.-

- Hoy empieza la práctica? – pregunto burlonamente la rubia.-

- A ti no te interesa – le dijo desafiante.-

- Jajaja tranquilo Hurón, no te enojes solo preguntaba – reía.-

- Y para que quieres saber, si igual te ganare – la desafío.-

- Está bien, sigue soñando – sonrió.-

- Fate-chan iras a entrenar hoy? – pregunto la cobriza.-

- Claro, por qué no?, así aprovecho de ponerme en forma ya que hace algún tiempo que no practico deporte – le sonrió.-

- Puedo ir a ver tu entrenamiento?.-

- Sería un honor – la cobriza se sonrojo y Yunno estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.-

- Bien, será mejor que entremos a clases, Arisa y Suzuka ya se adelantaron – aviso Hayate.-

- Si, vamos Nanoha? – le pregunto la rubia, la cobriza asintió y despidió con la mano a Yunno.-

Yunno quedo furioso con la rubia ya que nunca había visto a Nanoha tan feliz al lado de una persona, se dio cuenta que la cobriza estaba enamorada de su mayor enemiga y que el sentimiento era mutuo.

- No me la quitaras Testarossa – advirtió muy enojado el chico – yo amo a Nanoha-chan y tú no me la podrás quitar, haré todo lo posible porque ella este conmigo y se enamore de mi – prometió.-

Las clases de las primeras horas se pasaron relativamente rápidas y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo las 5 amigas tomaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron a la azotea.

Riiing riiing

- Alo! – contesto Fate – oh! hola tea – la cobriza se volteó mirarla – mañana, ensayo de la banda, claro que allí estaré, está bien cuídate mándale saludos a los chicos – cortó la llamada.-

- Quien era Fate? – pregunto Hayate.-

- Era tea, quiere que vaya al ensayo de la banda, mañana en su casa, el sábado tendremos presentación en un nuevo club que se abrió aquí en Uminari – respondió.-

- Tocas un instrumento Fate-chan? – pregunto la cobriza.-

- Si, toco la guitarra, quieres ir al ensayo de mañana? – ofreció.-

- Me encantaría – respondió emocionada.-

- Ustedes también están invitadas, si quieren ir – les dijo la rubia.-

- Nos encantaría pero mañana tenemos nuestras clases de violín – hablo Arisa y Suzuka asintió.-

- Y tu Hayate? Iras? – pregunto la ojirubi.-

- No puedo, debo cuidar a Vita-chan, ya que Signum está en un viaje de negocios y Shamal debe hacer turno en el hospital.-

- No te preocupes – le sonrió.-

Continuaron con su almuerzo entre risas y conversaciones, de vez en cuando Nanoha y Fate se dedicaban algunas miradas cómplices las cuales sus amigas notaban y sonreían entre sí.

Se acabó el receso y tuvieron que volver a sus clases, la tarde pasó un poco más lenta debido al calor que hacía pero terminaron sin ninguna novedad.

- Nos vemos – se despedían Arisa y Suzuka.-

- Hasta mañana – respondían Fate, Nanoha y Hayate.-

- Bueno yo también me voy, pasaré a buscar a Vita-chan – despedía Hayate – no hagan cositas cuando estén sola – puso una sonrisa pícara y las otras se sonrojaron al máximo.-

- H-hayate-chan, no digas esas cosas – tartamudeaba la cobriza.-

- Jajaja…sus caras….jajaja – se afirmaba el estómago, la rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina y como arte de magia se le paso la risa – Etto…bueno las dejo – salió corriendo.-

- Bueno ya está por empezar el entrenamiento, será mejor que vallamos – aviso la rubia.-

- Si – asintió la cobriza y se colgó del brazo de la ojirubi dejando a esta muy sonrojada.-

Caminaron hasta el campo de futbol, donde ya se encontraban los demás chicos del equipo, el entrenador y por supuesto Yunno quien al ver a la cobriza nuevamente tomada del brazo de la rubia le hirvió la sangre y se acercó a ellas para poder separarlas.

- Nanoha-chan viniste a verme – se acercó y abrazo a la cobriza apartándola del brazo de Fate.-

- Etto…Yunno-kun…en realidad vine a acompañar a Fate-chan – le sonrió apenada.-

- Y para que la acompañaste, para que la veas perder ante mí? – pregunto con sarcasmo.-

- Jajaja sigue soñando Hurón, seguro me ganaras ahí – rio burlonamente la rubia.-

- Eso lo veremos ahora, Testarossa.-

- Nanoha iré a cambiarme de ropa, enseguida regreso – le cerro un ojo a la cobriza y partió hacia los camarines.-

- Vamos Nanoha-chan para que me veas entrenar – el rubio agarro la mano de Nanoha y tiraba un poco para que lo siguiera.-

- Mejor esperaré a que Fate-chan salga y luego iré a la cancha – se soltaba de la mano.-

- No tienes por qué esperarla, de seguro no se perderá – la volvía a tirar el rubio.-

- Ya te dije Yunno-kun, esperare a Fate-chan, aquí – se soltó bruscamente del agarre.-

- Pero que tiene esa Testarossa?! – le grito en la cara – yo soy tu amigo, no esa maldita… - la cobriza lo interrumpió.-

- No la trates así! – le devolvió enojada da ojiazul.-

- Yo la trato como se me dé la gana! – levantaba más la voz.-

- Si yo fuera tu bajaría ese tono Hurón – llegaba Fate – a menos que quieras que te golpee en tu feo rostro – advirtió poniéndose al lado de Nanoha.-

- Tu que te metes! – le grito en la cara a la rubia – esto es entre Nanoha-chan y yo!.-

- Te lo advertí, Scrya – Fate le lanzo un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y cayó al suelo – no deberías gritarle a una chica, imbécil – se volteó a Nanoha y le sonrió – estas bien – preguntó.-

- Si, gracias Fate-chan – devolvió el gesto.-

- Será mejor que vallamos a la cancha – dijo fate, la cobriza asintió, nuevamente se colgó de su brazo y caminaron hacia la cancha, la cobriza se quedó en la galería observando el entrenamiento.-

- Muy bien, hoy escogeremos al capitán del equipo, tendrán que pasar una serie de pruebas, realizar ejercicios de resistencia y el que tenga mayor dominio del balón y mejor estado físico, será el elegido, entendido! – gritaba el entrenador para que todos lo escucharan.-

- Si, entrenador – respondían todos a unísono.-

- Bien, comencemos – iba a tocar el silbato pero justo llegaba Yunno corriendo.-

- Disculpe mi retraso entrenador, pero tenía unos asuntos que resolver – miraba de reojo a la rubia que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.-

- No me interesan sus escusas Scrya, ahora fórmese! – gritaba el entrenador.-

- Sí, señor – se formaba rápidamente.-

- Muy bien ahora sí, listos…Ya! – toco el silbato.-

La primera prueba constaba de velocidad, luego venia una donde había que esquivar una serie de obstáculos, otra donde media la puntería de los tiros a la portería y otra de resistencia, en todas estas pruebas Fate salió vencedora y Yunno ni siquiera se acercaba a las marcas de la rubia.

- Por último mediremos el manejo del balón – Habló el entrenador – el que logre tener un control absoluto del balón a la hora de esquivar a sus oponentes en el campo de juego será el nuevo capitán – alentó – bueno, los dividiré en dos equipos y competirán entre ustedes – dicho esto el entrenador comenzó a separarlos en dos equipos dejando a Fate en uno y a Yunno en el equipo contrario – bien que comience el encuentro – volvió a tocar el silbato.-

Fate esquivaba a todos los que se le ponían en frente, quitaba el balón y armaba jugadas perfectas con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo, el entrenador estaba maravillado con su forma de jugar y sonreía satisfactoriamente.

En cambio Yunno casi nunca tocaba el balón, ya que sus compañeros lo consideraban demasiado malo, el rubio miraba las jugadas de la ojirubi y pensó en detenerla, se acercó corriendo hacia la rubia y le hizo una trancada, pero Fate al ser más ágil esquivo el pie del chico logrando safarse de la caída.

- Pero qué te pasa imbécil – empujaba la rubia al chico – pude haber caído, y romperme algún hueso, estúpido! – se acercaba a Yunno.-

- Ya basta – el entrenador agarro a Fate y se dirigió a Yunno – Scrya estas suspendido de los próximos 2 partidos por tu mala intención.-

- P-pero entrenador… -

- Pero nada, te quiero fuera de mi campo de entrenamiento ahora – le señalaba la salida, el chico se levantó, lanzo una mirada de odio hacia la rubia y luego se marchó.-

- Bueno – soltó a la rubia – me complace presentarles a la nueva capitana del equipo, Fate Testarossa – señaló a la ojirubi – la rubia se alegró y fue levantada por todos sus compañeros quienes estaban muy satisfechos por el modo de jugar de la rubia.-

- Gracias entrenador – le agradeció una vez que la bajaron.-

- Solo espero que juegues de la misma manera Testarossa – le palmeo el hombro – nos vemos – le sonrió y se marchó.-

- Fate-chaaaaan! – le gritaba la cobriza mientras corría hacia ella – felicidades Fate-chan – decía agitadamente.-

- Gracias Nanoha – le sonreía.-

- Eres la mejor del equipo – se agarraba de su brazo – a-además te ves m-muy b-bien en el uniforme – se sonrojaba.-

- G-gracias – sonrojada – N-nanoha t-también esta m-muy bonita h-hoy – decía mucho más roja.-

- G-gracias Fate-chan – bajaba la mirada avergonzada.-

- M-me iré a cambiar de ropa y luego te voy a dejar a tu casa – decía la rubia y la cobriza solo asentía.-

Fate se fue a los camarines y quiso tomar una ducha para quitarse el polvo y el sudor que le había provocado el entrenamiento.

Nanoha al ver que Fate se estaba demorando en los camarines decidió ir a buscarla y ver si todo se encontraba bien, entró en ellos y se encontró con que la rubia se encontraba semi desnuda y solo una toalla amarrada en su cintura tapaba su intimidad, la cobriza observo detenidamente e cuerpo de la ojirubi, un abdomen plano y bien marcado, unos brazos fuertes y sus pequeños pechos muy parecidos a pectorales, observo una gota que caía desde el cuello hasta perderse dentro de la toalla de donde sobresalía un bulto, no tan notorio.

- Nanoha? – preguntaba Fate que desde hace un momento llamaba a la cobriza pero esta no respondía.-

- Ah! – se exaltaba la ojiazul – p-perdón pero pensé en venir a buscarte ya q-que demorabas mucho.-

- Ah solo pensé en tomar un baño, para relajar los músculos y quitarme el polvo y el sudor – explicó la rubia.-

- No te preocupes – negaba con las manos.-

Paso un momento en que la cobriza volvió a fijar su mirada en el cuerpo de la rubia que aún no se vestía, pero Fate comenzaba a sentir frio ya que aún tenía el cuerpo mojado y sin ropa – Etto…Nanoha, podrías darte la vuelta para poder vestirme – le pidió.-

- Oh claro, lo siento – la cobriza se volteó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la rubia comenzó a vestirse, una vez que termino de ponerse a ropa habló.-

- Ya estoy lista, puedes volteaste – le aviso.-

La rubia termino de arreglar sus cosas y fueron al auto, en el camino a la casa de la cobriza conversaron de cómo había estado el entrenamiento y como la rubia dejaba a todos atrás, también la cobriza comento la actitud de su amigo, lo mal que le pareció su actuar y que eso no era normal en él ya que era un chico tranquilo y tímido pero por sobre todo buena persona.

Al llegar a la casa de Nanoha la rubia le dijo que la pasaría a buscar a la mañana siguiente y que recordara que irían al ensayo de la banda de esta, la cobriza asintió, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y entró en su casa, la ojirubi volvió a su auto y su fue a su casa, allí hizo sus deberes, jugó un poco con su play station y se fue a dormir.

-o-

- Nanoha, te busca Yunno – le avisaba su madre.-

La cobriza bajo de mala gana de su cuarto a fue a la puerta su madre se despidió del chico y los dejo a solas.

- Hola Nanoha-chan – saludaba como si nada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

- Que haces aquí? – preguntaba molesta.-

- Queria pedirte perdón…por gritarte hoy en la escuela – dijo avergonzado – tu sabes que te quiero, y no me gustaría perderte – le tomo la mano.-

- Te perdono por el grito, porque eres mi amigo – le soltó la mano - pero no debiste haberle hecho esa trancada a Fate-chan, pudo haber sufrido un grave accidente – le dijo seriamente.-

- Por qué te interesa tanto Testarossa? – le pregunto enojado – si apenas la conoces 2 días.-

- Porque es mi amiga y porque…me gusta – lo último lo dijo como un susurro pero el chico lo escuchó perfectamente-

- Pero como te puede gustar – comenzó a levantar la voz – no sabes nada de ella!.-

- Sé más de lo que te imaginas, además ella me trata bien y me hace sentir cosas que nunca nadie más me ha hecho sentir – se sonrojó.-

- Pero si es una idiota! – le gritó.-

- No la vuelvas a tratar así – le advirtió.-

- Yo trato como quiera a esa imbe… - no alcanzo a completar el insulto cuando sintió arder su mejilla, Nanoha le había dado una cachetada muy fuerte.-

- Te dije que no la trataras así, ahora vete de mi casa, y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – le dijo muy enojada.-

- N-nanoha-chan…yo…l-lo siento – trataba de disculparse.-

- Lárgate, ahora – señaló la salida.-

- Está bien – el chico bajo la mirada y se retiró de la casa.-

La cobriza cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto rápidamente, estaba muy enojada con el chico, ya que él no tenía ningún derecho de tratar de esa forma a la rubia, Nanoha se dio un baño para relajarse, se puso su pijama, hizo sus deberes, se acostó y se puso a pensar en su amor, recordó el cuerpo desnudo de la ojirubi y deseo haber sido esa gota que recorrió su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y se durmió.

* * *

bueno aquí el final de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, que estén bien, cuídense :)


	3. Capitulo 3

holaaaa! como les va, espero que muy bien...aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic...perdón por la tardanza pero estoy viendo mi practica asi que por un tiempo mas voy a estar un poco liada, pero tratare de actualizar muy pronto...gracias a todos por sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo,sin mas los dejo que lean, espero que les guste.(sobre los fics que tengo en mente, la mayoría son Futa, es que me encanta que Fate sea el "padre" de los hijos de Nanoha :P)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

- Despiertaaaaa! – gritaba Hayate mientras saltaba en la cama de Fate.-

- Si, ya…ya desperté – despertaba de un salto.-

- Vamos, vamos levántate, tenemos que ir a buscar a Nanoha-chan – la sacaba de la cama.-

- Está bien, ya me cambio y bajo – iba a su armario y sacaba ropa.-

- No prefieres que te mire mientras te cambias – sonreía pícaramente.-

- Noooo! – le gritaba – ya, ándate – la empujaba fuera de su cuarto.-

La rubia se puso un pantalón de buzo una polera negra, un polerón rojo y sus converse, bajo y desayuno junto a Hayate.

- Y mamá y papá? – pregunto la rubia.-

- Salieron en cuanto iba llegando, dijeron que llegarían tarde hoy y que te avisara.-

- Ah, bueno – termino su desayuno – vamos, se nos hará tarde – la castaña asintió y fueron al auto, la castaña le pregunto sobre el entrenamiento y la rubia le contó todo lo sucedido con Yunno y que había quedado como la nueva capitana del equipo.

- Te felicito, y con respecto a ese Hurón, no debes tomarlo en cuenta solo esta celoso porque le gustas a Nanoha-chan – a la rubia la tomó por sorpresa la afirmación.-

- Como puedes tu saber eso?.-

- Es muy obvio, solo hay que ver la cara que ponen cuando se ven, y las miraditas que se dan en las clases, en los recesos y todo el tiempo aparte de los sonrojos evidentes cuando ella te toma el brazo o cuando tú la miras y sonríes.-

- No lo creo, solo me ve como una amiga – dijo tristemente.-

- Yo no lo creo así, además a ti te gusta cierto? – le preguntó en serio.-

- Sí, pero no creo que ella alguna vez me vea como algo mas – sonrió triste.-

- Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas – le dijo con una sonrisa.-

- A que te refieres? – pregunto confundida.-

- A que debes decirle lo que sientes y así podrás saber qué es lo que realmente siente hacia ti – la animó.-

- No quiero perder su amistad, prefiero tenerla de amiga a que me rechace y no me vuelva a hablar.-

- Créeme, eso no pasará, tendrán muchos hijos y yo seré la madrina – dijo sonriendo.-

- Jajaja, tu sí que sabes cómo subirme el ánimo – le revolvió los cabellos.-

- Entonces, lo harás? – pregunto esperanzada.-

- Si – acepto – lo haré después del ensayo de la banda – dijo sonriendo.-

- Mou… yo queria estar presente – hizo un puchero – pero bueno me contarás los detalles después y si hacen cositas también, pero procuren protegerse que aún son muy jóvenes para tener hijos – la molestó y la rubia se sonrojó.-

- Deja de decir esas cosas! – le gritó.-

- Está bien…que genio – bufo – bueno yo me cambio ya que estamos por llegar a la casa de Nanoha-chan – se pasó del asiento del copiloto al asiento trasero.-

- Está bien…Ey! Como sabes que esta es la casa de Nanoha – le pregunto inquisitivamente.-

- Etto…bueno yo….-

- Nos espiaste! – la acusó señalando con el dedo.-

- Solo queria saber que hacían a solas – sonrió inocentemente.-

- Tu no cambias – suspiro resignada.-

- Claro que no – sonrió – ya anda a buscar a tu amorcito, que se nos hace tarde – la molestó.-

La rubia solo suspiro y fue a buscar a la cobriza, golpeo y para su suerte la misma Nanoha le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días Fate-chan – la saludo animadamente con un beso en la mejilla.-

- Hola Nanoha, ya estas lista? – pregunto con una sonrisa, la cobriza asintió, cerró la puerta y fueron al auto, la rubia le abrió la puerta y esta entró luego rodeo el auto y entró en el asiento del piloto.

- Hola Hayate-chan – saludo la cobriza.-

- Hola Nanoha-chan – devolvió el saludo.-

La rubia partió el auto y se fueron a la escuela, en la entrada se encontraron con Suzuka y Arisa quienes las estaban esperando, se saludaron y entraron a clases.

Fate trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba explicando el profesor pero no podía, ya que lo que había hablado en la mañana con su amiga aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por un lado queria decirle a la cobriza todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada y que no le volviera a hablar.

- Fate-chan…Fate! – le grito la cobriza sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

- Que pasa Nanoha – pregunto exaltada.-

- Mou Fate-chan hace rato estoy hablándote y no me haces caso – hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable a la rubia.-

- Perdón, solo estaba pensando en algo – se disculpó apenada.-

- Y se puede saber en qué? - le pregunto con curiosidad.-

- Mmm…ya lo sabrás – le sonrió.-

- Está bien – dejo de preguntar y puso atención a la clase, pero en realidad estaba pensando en que sería lo que tenía tan distraída a la rubia esa mañana.-

Fate miraba de reojo a la cobriza, observaba detenidamente todos los rasgos de su cara, sus delineados labios, la forma de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, la forma de sus cejas y cada gesto que hacía, la rubia se encontraba maravillada ante la hermosura de su amiga, y pensaba que no podría vivir si la perdiera, eso la hizo dudar de si debería contarle sus sentimientos pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultar ese sentimiento y necesitaba que sentía su amiga hacia ella y tomo la decisión de confesarle su amor después del ensayo de la banda, pero tenía que pensar en una canción para poder dedicarle.

- En qué piensas tanto Fate? – le interrogó Hayate ya que había notado a su amiga un poco distraída y decidió ir a preguntarle.-

- Ah no , en nada – respondió pensativa.-

- Segura?...no será en Nanoha-chan? – le susurró.-

- Sabes que no te puedo mentir – suspiro – no sé cómo declararme, nunca lo he hecho antes – dijo apenada.-

- Pero y cuando estabas con kaori-chan? – le pregunto confundida.-

- Fue ella quien se me declaro, además esto es diferente.-

- Porque?.-

- Por qué kaori solo me gustaba, y Nanoha…lo que siento hacia ella es mucho más fuerte – se sonrojó.-

- Mmm…ya entiendo – dijo seria – pero dedícale una canción con tu guitarra, es lo que mejor sabes hacer.-

- Eso estaba pensando, pero no sé qué canción dedicarle que exprese todos mis sentimientos.-

- Haber préstame tu reproductor – le pido la castaña.-

- Para qué? – entregándoselo.-

- Duh! para ver que canciones tienes que puedas cantarle – le sacó la lengua.-

La castaña comenzó a buscar las canciones románticas que tenía la rubia pero no encontraba ninguna _"pero esta no tiene sentimientos?"_ pensó.

- Esta! – exclamo alegre – es perfecta – se la enseño a su amiga.-

- Estas segura? – le pregunto dubitativa.-

- Claro, no querías una canción que expresara todos tus sentimientos?, pues ahí la tienes – le devolvió el reproductor.-

- Bueno, buscare las partituras y se la cantare –se emocionó.-

- Uhm – la castaña asintió.-

- Señorita Yagami, vuelva a su asiento que la clase aún no termina – hablo la profesora y la castaña volvió inmediatamente a su asiento ya que era la tercera vez que la profesora la reprendía.-

Fate busco por internet la partitura de la canción y se la estudio hasta aprendérsela.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y las amigas subieron, como todos los días, a la azotea para poder estar tranquilas, la cobriza notaba muy distraída a Fate y eso la inquietaba un poco.

- Fate-chan, estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada la cobriza.-

- Sí, claro Nanoha, no te preocupes – le dio una sonrisa.-

- Segura?...es que hoy has estado muy pensativa y pensé que algo malo ocurría – decía tristemente.-

- Segura, nada malo ha pasado – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, haciendo que la cobriza se sonrojara.-

- Vallan a derramar amor a otra parte! – las molesto la castaña y las demás rieron mientras las aludidas se sonrojaban.-

Continuaron almorzando entre risas y bromas, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso y volvieron a su salón, la tarde paso rápidamente y Fate y Nanoha iban de camino a la casa de Teana Lanster, una amiga de la rubia, en donde ensayarían con la banda.

- Bien, llegamos – se desabrochaba el cinturón – espera, yo te abro – se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a la cobriza.-

- Gracias – le agradeció y se colgó del brazo de la rubia.-

Toc toc toc

- Hola Fate como estas? – le saludaba una chica de pelo naranja y ojos color azul.-

- Ey! Tea, bien y tú? – le saludaba con una sonrisa.-

- Bien, pero pasen – se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a las dos jóvenes – veo que vienes bien acompañada – le sonrió.-

- Uhm ella es Nanoha Takamachi; Nanoha ella es Teana Lanster una vieja amiga – se rio.-

- Como que vieja, te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad – inflo los cachetes – es un gusto Nanoha – le dio la mano.-

- Igualmente Teana-chan – le estrecho la mano.-

- Bueno, vallamos al patio, allí se encuentran los demás – Teana avanzo y las dos chicas la siguieron, llegaron al patio y allí se encontraban Verossa Acous, un chico de pelo verde, Tiida Lanster, el hermano mayor de Teana quien era muy parecido a su hermana, y Chrono Harlown, un chico de cabello azul y ojos de un tono más claro – miren chicos quién se aparece por acá – les hablo Teana.-

- Como están chicos – los saludo Fate con la mano.-

- Ey! Fate tanto tiempo – hablaba Verossa yéndola a saludar.-

- Que tal – la saludaba Chrono.-

- Es un milagro – la molestaba Tiida.-

- Ya chicos, no fue tanto tiempo tampoco, solo un par de semanas – se sobaba la nuca.-

- Y quien es esta bella dama – hablaba Chrono dirigiéndose a la cobriza.-

- Ella es Nanoha Takamachi – la presentaba la rubia.-

- Es un gusto conocerlos – saludaba la ojiazul.-

- Te habían dicho que eres hermosa? – le coqueteaba Verossa, a lo que la rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina que le causo un escalofrió – está bien, ya entendí – se alejaba de la cobriza.-

- Ya, empecemos con el ensayo – hablaba Tiida y todos asintieron y se fueron a tomar sus instrumentos.-

- Que canción ensayaremos? – preguntó la rubia.-

- Hoy veremos las que tocaremos el sábado en el club – respondió Teana.-

Le pasaron la lista de las canciones a Fate y empezaron el ensayo, la rubia durante todas las canciones tenía la mirada puesta en la cobriza. Mientras que Nanoha se encontraba encantada por la forma de tocar de Fate y en su suave voz al cantar, terminaron el ensayo muy satisfechos de como sonaban, Fate y Nanoha se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron al auto.

- Nanoha, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar – decía roja la rubia.-

- Uhm, claro Fate-chan – asentía la cobriza.-

La rubia condujo hasta la playa de Uminari, bajo del auto, le abrió la puerta a Nanoha y saco su guitarra, bajaron a la playa y se sentaron en la orilla, lo suficientemente lejos para que no les llegara el agua.

- Me gusta mucho esta playa, me relajo cuando vengo aquí con mi guitarra – hablo la rubia.-

- Uhm, es muy linda y tranquila.-

- Nanoha, yo…tengo que decirte algo…no, es decir,… - suspiró y ordenó sus ideas - mejor escucha esta canción – la rubia tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

_For you... _

_there'll be no more crying. _

_for you... _

_the sun will be shining. _

_and i feel that when i'm with you, _

_it's alright... _

_i know it's right. _

_To you... _

_i'll give the world. _

_to you... _

_i'll never be cold. _

_cause i feel that when i'm with you, _

_it's alright... _

_i know it's right. _

_..and the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. _

_..and i love you, i love you, i love you.. _

_like never before. _

_And i wish you all the love in the world. _

_but most of all, i wish it from myself. _

_..and the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score _

_..and i love you, i love you, i love you.. _

_like never before. _

_like never before. _

_like never before._

La rubia termino de tocar, y observo a una cobriza que tenía los ojos llorosos y una cara sorprendida.

- L-lo siento – se disculpaba asustada – n-no fue mi intención…y-yo no queria… - fue callada por los labios de la cobriza, Fate tardo un poco en reaccionar pero luego de un momento correspondió al beso tomando a la cobriza por la cintura, pero la falta de aire las obligo a separarse, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

- Eso fue hermoso Fate-chan, yo también te amo – se sonrojó.-

- Nanoha sé que es un poco apresurado pero, te gustaría ser mi novia? – le preguntó nerviosa.-

- Claro que sí, eso ni se pregunta – la cobriza se le tiro encima y la beso haciendo que la rubia cayera de espaldas en la arena y al cobriza encima de ella, ambas se comenzaron a reír.-

- Deberíamos volver, tus padres pueden preocuparse – decía abrazándose a la cintura de su novia.-

- Uhm – asintió dándole un beso corto a la rubia.-

Las chicas se levantaron, se sacudieron el exceso de arena, la rubia tomo su guitarra y la cobriza tomo de la mano a su ahora novia y caminaron hacia el auto con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

La rubia condujo hasta la casa de su novia, quien no le había soltado la mano en todo el camino, se bajó, le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

- Te paso a buscar mañana? – le pregunto la rubia.-

- Claro, amor – le dio un beso corto – te estaré esperando – sonrió.-

Cuando la rubia iba a besar a su novia la puerta de la casa de esta se abrió y dejo ver a la mama de la cobriza.

- Oh, hola Fate-chan, como has estado? – le preguntó acercándose.-

- M-muy bien Momoko-san – respondía la rubia muy nerviosa.-

- Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Hoy hice lasaña – le ofreció.-

- Me encantaría, pero deb… - su novia la interrumpió.-

- Vamos Fate-chan, quédate, mamá hace una lasaña exquisita – le pedía Nanoha.-

- Está bien, llamare a mis padres para avisarles que llegaré más tarde – le daba una sonrisa.-

- Bueno, pero entren – invitaba la mayor.-

Las 3 mujeres entraron y Nanoha llevo a la rubia a su habitación.

- Bienvenida a mi habitación, amor – cerró la puerta y le paso los brazos por el cuello.-

- Es muy bonita – decía la rubia pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la cobriza – y muy acogedora – la besaba, era un beso en donde expresaban todo su amor, un beso casto y cálido que luego se convirtió en uno más apasionado y necesitado, la rubia lamió el labio inferior de la cobriza pidiendo permiso y la ojiazul accedió de inmediato permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza de sincronía perfecta.-

- Hija, ya está lista la comida, bajen a cenar – gritaba Momoko desde la planta baja haciendo que las dos se separaran.-

- Ya vamos mamá – respondía una Nanoha más que roja – será mejor que le avises a tus padres que llegaras más tarde – le acariciaba la mejilla a la rubia.-

- Si, altiro bajo – le dio un último beso y tomo su celular.-

_- Alo – _respondía precia.-

- Alo, mamá.-

_- Oh hola hija, donde estás? – _le preguntaba.-

- Estoy en la casa de Nanoha, me quedaré a cenar aquí, así que te llamaba para avisarte que llegaré más tarde – le avisó.-

_- Está bien hija, te cuidas y dale mis saludos a Nanoha.-_

- Si, ya me voy que me están esperando, le avisas a papá – se despidió y cortó.-

La rubia guardo su celular y bajo al comedor en donde estaba toda la familia Takamachi reunida.

- Hola Fate-chan, como has estado? – le preguntaba el patriarca invitándola a tomar asiento.-

- Muy bien Shiro-san – tomaba asiento.-

- Fate-chan, él es mi hermano mayor Kyouya - le presentaba la cobriza.-

- Un gusto Fate – le daba la mano a la rubia.-

- El gusto es mío – respondiendo el saludo.-

- Bueno, comamos – invitaba Momoko.-

Todos comenzaron a comer, le preguntaban sobre su vida a Fate quien con mucho gusto respondía a todas las preguntas, la cobriza se encontraba muy feliz de que su familia se llevara tan bien con su novia así que decidió contarles sobre su relación con la rubia.

- Familia, tengo algo que contarles – le tomo la mano a la rubia la cual la miraba confundida – Fate-chan y yo…estamos saliendo – la rubia se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando a lo cual Nanoha le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se calmó.-

Shiro Takamachi se encontraba serio y tenía su mirada fija en Fate, Momoko se encontraba feliz ya que ella había notado como su hija miraba a la rubia y sucesivamente, Kyouya y Miyuki solo se encontraban observando la situación.

- Hace cuánto tiempo? – pregunto seriamente el patriarca.-

- Desde hoy – respondió su hija.-

- Ya veo – quedo pensativo y luego miro a la rubia – que intensiones tienes con mi hija? – le preguntó.-

- B-bueno, y-yo…- inhaló profundo y hablo sin tartamudear – yo amo a su hija, quiero estar con ella y hacerla feliz, si usted me lo permite, le prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida – le dedico una sonrisa a su novia que estaba perpleja por la determinación de la rubia.-

- Te crees capaz de proteger a uno de mis mayores tesoros?.-

- Sí, señor – dijo con más determinación.-

- Veo que te tienes mucha confianza – sonrió – cuídala bien, recuerda que dejo una parte de mí en tus manos, si la haces sufrir, seré tu peor pesadilla.-

La rubia se puso blanca y tragó pesado ante la advertencia de su suegro.

- Mou papá, no asustes así a mi novia – hacia puchero mientras le daba aire a la rubia.-

- Jajaja es solo para que dimensione el compromiso que está aceptando – reía de buena gana.-

- Ya Shiro, no me quiero quedar sin nuera tan pronto – lo regañaba su esposa.-

- Bueno, creo que habrá que poner unas reglas – se puso serio nuevamente el padre – con respecto a las salidas, serán a una hora adecuada que yo estime conveniente, dormirán separadas cuando vallan a tu casa – apunto a la rubia quien ya se había repuesto – o cuando se queden aquí y nada de quedarse a solas en las casas – finalizó.-

- Vamos Shiro, son jóvenes, dales más libertad – decía la madre.-

- Solo una pregunta – miro fijo a Fate la cual tragó pesado – eres como tu padre?.-

- Sí, señor – respondió nerviosa.-

- Entonces no se quedaran solas, por ningún motivo – finalizó cruzándose de brazos.-

- Que tiene que ver que sea como su padre? – pregunto inocente Momoko.-

- Veras, Lindy y Fate son…hermafroditas, es decir… - dejo inconclusa la frase.-

- Ooooh, ya veo – miro a las dos chicas – pero eso no es problema – se dirigió a su esposo – o te olvidas como éramos cuando jóvenes – Shiro se sonrojó – además, existen los métodos anti-conceptivos para evitar los embarazos adolescentes – sonrió y miro a su hija y nuera-yerno quienes estaban rojas hasta las orejas.-

- Pero es mi bebé – hacia puchero el padre.-

- Tu bebé ya está en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones – le sobó la espalda Momoko – déjala que disfrute de su noviazgo.-

- Está bien, pero no aquí en mi casa – miro fijamente a la rubia.-

- Sí, señor – respondió la rubia asustada.-

- Ya papá deja a Fate-chan, que la traumaras – le regañaba Nanoha.-

- Solo te cuido hija – explicaba y Nanoha solo negaba con la cabeza.-

- Bueno – hablo Momoko – te quedarás a dormir? – le preguntó a la rubia.-

- No creo que sea conveniente – miraba asustada a su suegro.-

- Oh, no te preocupes, mi esposo no te hará nada – le lanzaba una mirada seria a su esposo – además ya es muy tarde para que conduzcas hasta tu casa.-

- No se preocupe, en realidad vivo muy cerca de aquí – explicaba.-

- No importa, no puedes conducir tan tarde, amor – le hablaba Nanoha – vamos quédate a dormir – le pedía.-

- Está bien, me quedare, le avisare a mamá – le dio un beso corto.-

Terminaron de cenar y ambas chicas subieron a la habitación de la cobriza.

- Quieres que te preste algún pijama? – le preguntaba – aunque no creo que te queden buenos, ya que eres más grande que yo.-

- No te preocupes, en realidad yo solo duermo con una camiseta y unos bóxer – dijo apenada.-

- Ah, entonces está bien – le sonrió.-

Fate se metió al baño le envió un mensaje de texto a su mama avisándole que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Nanoha, se quitó el polerón y el pantalón de buzo que llevaba puesto, quedo en polera y en bóxer y al salir del baño se encontró con que la cobriza llevaba solo un camisón que le quedaba algo grande y un pequeño short, trago pesado y camino hacia ella y la abrazo por atrás.

- Eres tan hermosa – le susurró al oído provocando un escalofrió en su pareja.-

La cobriza se volteó en el abrazo y beso a la rubia, luego de un momento en que se perdieron en el beso se separaron para poder respirar.

- Tú también lo eres Fate-chan – respondió dándole un beso corto.-

- Será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases – le acarició la mejilla y la cobriza asintió.-

Se metieron en la cama y Nanoha se acurrucó en el pecho de Fate y esta a su vez pasó su brazo por la cintura de la ojiazul, se dieron un último beso y se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

bueno y aqui termina este capitulo, prometo que el siguiente sera un poco mas extenso y quizas con alguna sorpresa :)...con respecto a mi otro fic "por siempre junto a ti" lo dejare por un momento ya que no tengo la inspiracion suficiente como para seguirlo ya que podria forzar la historia, bueno sin mas me despido cuidense y nos vemos en mi proxima actualizacion :)


	4. Capitulo 4

Holaaaaa! como están espero que muy bien, aquí llego con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, es un pequeño regalo por la tardanza, en este capi la relación de nuestras protagonistas pasa a otro nivel, espero que les guste, gracias a todos por sus reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo...sin mas los dejo para que lean :)

**Disclaimer:** solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Riiing Riiiiiiiiing

- Alo – contestaba somnolienta.-

_- Ey! Faaaate, cuéntamelo todo! – _le gritaba por el celular Hayate.-

- Argh!...Hayate, es muy temprano – refunfuñaba la rubia.-

_- Pero si ya son las 7:30 y entramos a las 8:00…no me digas que te quedaste dormida_ – se puso a reír.-

- Queee?! – se levantó de un salto – Nanoha, despierta, nos quedamos dormidas, llegaremos tarde a la escuela – volvió a escuchar su celular.-

_- Estas con Nanoha?...dormiste con ella?...eso quiere decir que hicieron cositas!_ – le gritaba por celular.-

- Que! No…nada de eso paso, solo me quede a dormir en su casa porque ya era muy tarde para que manejara de regreso – explicó.-

- Mmmh…amor, quién es? – preguntaba despertándose la cobriza.-

- Es Hayate que solo llama para molestar – le dijo – bueno mapache, mi novia ya se despertó así que te veo en la escuela – le cortó, se volteó para ver a su novia y la besó – buenos días bebé – la cobriza se sonrojo por el apodo cariñoso de su novia.-

- Hola mi amor – le devolvió el beso.-

- Mmm así da gusto despertarse – sonrió y se levantó de la cama – amor se nos hará tarde para la escuela – dijo mientras se ponía el pantalón de buzo.-

- Mou yo queria seguir acostada contigo – hizo un puchero que a la rubia le pareció adorable.-

- Tendremos mucho tiempo para dormir juntas – se acercó y le besó la frente – vamos, levántate que tu papá debe estar con el alma en un hilo por saber si te hice algo – sonrió.-

- Nyahaha está bien – se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar ropa.-

- Amor dejaré mi polerón aquí ya que hoy hace calor – le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la pieza para salir.-

- Está bien cariño – se empezó a cambiar de ropa mientras la rubia se dirigía al comedor y por suerte para la rubia no había nadie en casa.-

Tomaron desayuno rápido para que no se les hiciera más tarde y partieron hacia la escuela, llegaron y como siempre sus amigas las estaban esperando.

- Como les va tórtolas – molesto Hayate con una sonrisa.-

- Muy bien – sonrió Nanoha tomando la mano de la rubia.-

- Así que son novias oficiales? – pregunto una Suzuka muy emocionada.-

- Uhm – asintió la rubia y las demás las felicitaron.-

Luego de ese recibimiento decidieron entrar para ir a su clase, pero en la puerta del salón se encontraba Yunno.

- Que haces aquí Hurón? – le pregunto seria Arisa.-

Yunno quien no se había dado cuenta que las 5 amigas se acercaban a él se quedó pasmado al ver la mirada fría que le daba Fate – y-yo v-venía a hablar con N-Nanoha-chan – respondió nervioso.-

- Y se puede saber para qué? – pregunto la ojirubi.-

- Eso a ti no te importa – se hizo el valiente.-

- Resulta que si me importa, por qué, sabes?, ella es mi novia – dijo calmada la rubia.-

- Eso es mentira – la miro enojado el chico.-

- Bueno, si no me crees, pregúntale.-

- Eso no es cierto, verdad? – le pregunto con cara de súplica.-

- Si lo es, yo amo a Fate-chan, además yo te dije que no queria que me hablaras más – le dijo esto último muy seria.-

Yunno miro con odio a Fate y se le tiro encima para pegarle, cayeron al piso y el chico cayó encima de la rubia propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara el cual le rompió el labio.

- Argh!...idiota quítate de encima… - la rubia le pego una patada y logro que el chico retrocediera.-

- Malditaaa! – quiso volver a pegarle pero Fate fue más rápida y le pego en la cara dejando mareado al rubio.-

- Fate-chaaaaan! – gritaba mientras lloraba Nanoha al ver sangre en el labio de su novia – por favor no sigan – gimoteaba.-

- Tranquila bebé, ya pasó – abrazó a la cobriza.-

- Que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto furiosa la directora que había sido llamada por las amigas de Fate – señor Scrya, señorita Testarossa, a mi oficina de inmediato.-

- Pero directora, Fate-chan no tiene la culpa fue Yunno quien empezó la pelea – decía una molesta Nanoha.-

- Lo siento pero la señorita Testarossa también dio un golpe, por lo tanto también en responsable por este alboroto, síganme – la directora se fue a su oficina.-

- No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien – Fate le dedicó una sonrisa como mejor pudo ya que le dolía el labio.-

- Fate , por favor no hagas nada estúpido, no quiero que te expulsen – le rogaba su novia.-

- Confía en mí, bebé – sonrió y siguió a la directora.-

Yunno fue ayudado por uno de sus compañeros ya que la rubia le había dado un buen golpe el cual lo había dejado desorientado, le dedico una mirada triste a Nanoha la cual lo miro enojadísima y siguió su camino hacia la dirección.-

- Nanoha-chan, estas bien? – le preguntaba Suzuka al verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-

- Uhm, es solo me preocupa que la vallan a expulsar, pero ella no empezó la pelea y solo se estaba defendiendo – se secaba las lágrimas – será mejor que vallamos a ver que pasa, quizás necesite nuestra ayuda.-

- Mmm…no lo creo, Fate sabe arreglárselas sola, pero ahora eres su novia y creo que si necesitará tu apoyo – le palmeo el hombro.-

Las 4 amigas fueron a la dirección en donde ya se encontraban los padres de Fate y la madre de Yunno.

- Oh, hola Nanoha-chan – saludaba efusivamente la madre de Yunno.-

- Hola señora Scrya – saludaba cortésmente.-

- Has sabido lo que ha pasado?...Yunno me llamo para decirme que una joven se le tiro encima y le agredió físicamente – su semblante se cambió a uno enojado.-

- Lamento informarle que fue su hijo quien agredió a mi novia – le dijo seria – solo estábamos conversando y de repente se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un golpe en la cara.-

- Eso no es posible – decía incrédula – tu sabes como es mi hijo, lo conoces desde hace años y sabes que él no le pegaría a nadie y menos a una mujer.-

- Creía conocerlo, pero me di cuenta que no – dijo tristemente.-

- Nanoha, señora Scrya, pasen – las invitaba la directora.-

Ambas mujeres entraron en la oficina y vieron a un lado a la rubia que estaba acompañada por sus padres, aun con sangre en el labio e hinchado, y por otro lado al chico que solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada.

- Amor estas bien? – Nanoha se acercó rápidamente a la rubia – aun tienes sangre en el labio – le acaricio la mejilla.-

- Tranquila bebé, estoy bien – trato de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca de dolor.-

- Amor?...bebé? – preguntaron al unísono Lindy y Precia mirando a las dos chicas.-

- Luego se los explicaré – dijo la rubia sonrojada.-

- Bueno – hablo la directora – los he llamado por que sus hijos han causado un disturbio en este establecimiento – alternaba la mirada entre Fate y Yunno – han protagonizado una pelea en pleno pasillo y eso no es aceptable.-

- Lo entiendo – hablo Lindy – me podría decir quien fue el que empezó la pelea? – pregunto pasivamente.-

- Según lo que se, fue el joven Scrya quien sin motivo alguno atacó a su hija – respondió.-

- Entonces por qué tener a mi hija aquí, si solo se estaba defendiendo – hablo Precia.-

- Si, entiendo su punto pero su hija también golpeo y causo el disturbio por lo tanto tendré que suspenderlos a ambos – Nanoha suspiro al saber que no expulsarían a su rubia.-

- Por cuantos días? – preguntó seriamente Lindy.-

- Ya que la señorita Testarossa no comenzó el pleito solo serán 3 días de suspensión, mientras que el joven Scrya tendrá una semana para reflexionar sobre sus actos – los miro seriamente.-

Yunno iba a decir algo pero su madre lo cayó con una mirada asesina

- Bueno si eso es todo, nos retiramos y nos llevaremos a nuestra hija – dijo Precia – también a la joven Takamachi – miró a las dos jóvenes.-

- Está bien, que les vaya bien y gracias por su tiempo – las despidió y las 4 mujeres salieron de la oficina.-

- Nos vemos en la casa Fate – le dijo Lindy – tenemos una conversación pendiente.-

- Uhm – asintió la rubia y sus padres se fueron.-

- Crees que tus padres acepten nuestra relación? – preguntó preocupada Nanoha.-

- Tenlo por seguro que sí, ellos aceptan mis decisiones – le sonrió.-

- Entonces no los hagamos esperar, vamos a tu casa – Fate acepto, tomó la mano de Nanoha y caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela.-

- Subieron al auto y fueron a la casa de la ojirubi, llegaron las 4 mujeres se sentaron a conversar en la sala.

- Papá, mamá, Nanoha y yo somos novias – dijo son una sonrisa la rubia.-

- Felicidades – hablo Precia parándose de su asiento yendo a abrazar a las dos chicas.-

- Gracias Precia-san – suspiraba aliviada la cobriza.-

- Gracias mamá – miro a Lindy – y tu viejo, no vas a decir nada?.-

- Solo una cosa – las miró seriamente – no quiero nietos aun, son muy jóvenes – sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hija y nuera.

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero estaban tranquilas ya que los padres de ambas sabían sobre su relación.

- Supongo que te quedaras a almorzar con nosotras – miraba Precia a su hija.-

- Si – miro a Nanoha – volverás a la escuela o te quedaras conmigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.-

- Me quedaré contigo, pero primero debo curarte el labio – la miró Nanoha.-

- Eeeh…no es necesario – negaba con las manos.-

- Como que no?...aun tienes sangre y esta hinchado – le reprendió.-

- Si hija, si no lo curas no podrás besarla – la molesto Lindy y la rubia se sonrojo – haaay hija – suspiró – aún no se te quita esa timidez – rió.-

- Ya, será mejor que vallan a curarte – hablo Precia mirando a su hija – asegúrate de que quede bien limpia – miró a su nuera con una sonrisa y la cobriza asintió.-

Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Fate y entraron.

- Tienes algún botiquín? – le pregunto la cobriza.-

- Uhm, está en el baño – respondió.-

La cobriza se dirigió al baño privado que tenía la rubia y busco el botiquín, volvió con su novia y saco las cosas que ocuparía para curar el labio roto.

- Aunque te duela no te muevas – le dijo a la rubia.-

Fate asintió y Nanoha comenzó a curarle, primero le paso una gasa con agua para quitarle la sangre seca y luego una con alcohol para esterilizarle, la rubia de vez en cuando hacia unas muecas de dolor, pero para su alivio Nanoha acabo rápido.

- Ya está, vez que no dolió tanto – le dio un rápido beso en el lado de los labios que no estaba roto.-

- No, para nada – dijo con sarcasmo.-

- Bueno, pero ya pasó – le acaricio la mejilla.-

- Y que te parece mi habitación? – cambio de tema.-

- Mmm…desordenada – se rió – mira tus polerones y poleras, están esparcidos por toda la habitación, tus pantalones y short también, creo que deberás ordenar si quieres que me quede aquí.-

- Ok, ordenare, pero luego – la sentó en sus piernas – te quedarás a dormir hoy conmigo? – le dio un beso en el cuello.-

- Tengo que avisarle a mis padres, pero si, dormiré contigo – le sonrió y le besó en los labios, despacio para no dañar más a la rubia.

- Fate, Nanoha bajen, ya está listo el almuerzo – les gritaba Precia desde la primera planta, las chicas se separaron y bajaron al comedor.

Se sentaron a comer mientras conversaban sobre el problema ocurrido en la escuela, en como Yunno se le tiró encima de la nada y como ella se vio obligada a defenderse, las madres de la rubia no la regañaron, solo le dijeron que de ahora en adelante debía andar con más cuidado.

- Tengo ganas de ir a la playa – decía Lindy cuando acabaron de almorzar.-

- Siii…vallamos las 4, ya que el día esta tan lindo – animaba Precia.-

- Por mi está bien – dijo Fate y miró a su novia – te gustaría? – le preguntó.-

- Me encantaría, pero no tengo mi traje de baño.-

- No te preocupes, vamos a tu casa por él y así aprovechas y sacas ropa para mañana, ya que tienes que ir a la escuela.-

- Uhm tienes razón, pero no iré mañana a la escuela.-

- Por qué no? – le pregunto confusa su novia.-

- Porque me quedaré contigo todo el día – la tomó la mano.-

- Segura?...tus padres se van a enojar.-

- No creo, además estaré contigo – le sonrió.-

- Por lo mismo, sabes cómo se puso tu padre cuando supo que dormiríamos juntas, no creo que le agrade que te quedes conmigo en mi casa.-

- No te preocupes, ya está decidido – le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

- Bueno – suspiró – entonces vamos – se levantó de la silla y le tomó la mano a Nanoha – ya regresamos – le aviso a sus padres y Nanoha la siguió hasta la salida.-

- Vamos caminando – le dijo – además es cerca y podemos pasear de la mano – le sonrió.-

- Está bien – le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la cobriza le abrazó la cintura.-

Caminaron por las calles, conversando y dándose pequeños besos en los labios, hasta que divisaron a Yunno que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Nanoha.

- Que quiere este idiota – dijo enojada Fate.-

- Amor, no le hagas caso, solo no lo tomes en cuenta – le acarició la mejilla – no quiero que te pelees de nuevo.-

- Solo por ti bebé – le dio un beso en los labios.-

Se acercaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

- Que haces aquí – dijo fríamente Nanoha.-

- Yo venía a disculparme – dijo tristemente.-

- Conmigo no tienes que disculparte, pero si con mi novia.-

- Lo siento Nanoha-chan, pero no puedo hacerlo – miró con odio a la rubia – no puedo disculparme con quien me robo al amor de mi vida – miro a Nanoha.-

- Como dices? – pregunto confundida la rubia.-

- Lo que escuchaste – le respondió bruscamente – yo siempre he estado enamorado de Nanoha.

- Lo siento Yunno pero, yo solo te veía como un amigo – dijo triste – pero ahora no sé quién eres.-

- Nanoha, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo y que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz – dijo desafiando a Fate.-

- Pero quién crees que eres? – se molestó más la rubia – Nanoha es mi novia – le tomó del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta el chico – así que más te vale que dejes de molestarla.

- O qué? – pregunto desafiante el chico.-

- Tranquila amor – le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió – no le sigas el juego – le acarició las manos haciendo que la rubia soltara al chico.-

- Tienes razón bebé, este tipo no vale la pena – le sonrió con cariño.-

Yunno al ver tal escena sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

- Yo nunca podré corresponderte, lo siento pero amo a Fate – finalizo la cobriza.-

- Lo entiendo – dijo tristemente el rubio – espero que sean muy felices – se dio la vuelta y se marchó cabizbajo.-

Ambas chicas se miraron y suspiraron.

- Crees que dejará de molestarnos – dijo Nanoha abrazando a su novia.-

- Ojalá – le besó en la frente.-

- Bueno será mejor que entremos a buscar las cosas, tus padres deben estar esperándonos – le tomó la mano y avanzó.-

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con que estaba vacía, nadie estaba en casa así que se dirigieron a la habitación de la cobriza.

- Amor me puedes pasar el bolso que está en el cajón de abajo – le señalo el mueble.-

- Claro – la rubia fue y saco un bolso morado – este es? – le preguntó y su novia asintió.-

Nanoha metió en su bolso una toalla, ropa para el día siguiente, bloqueador, unas gafas de sol, unas sandalias y sus útiles de aseo personal.

- Listo, ya tengo todo – le aviso a su novia.-

- Bueno – tomo el bolso y se lo colgó cruzado – vamos – le dio la mano y salieron de la casa de la cobriza, no sin que Nanoha le dejara una nota a sus padres avisándoles que se quedaba a dormir con Fate.

- Ya llegamos – avisaba Fate.-

- Ya bajamos! – gritaba desde arriba Lindy.-

- Estaremos en mi cuarto – avisaba la rubia.-

- Subieron y entraron a la habitación de Fate.

- Si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño – le ofrecía la rubia a su novia.-

- No, no me incomoda cambiarme frente a ti – le sonreía.-

- Bueno, yo también me cambiaré – fue hasta su ropero y saco un short de baño negro, se quitó el pantalón de buzo y se lo puso, luego busco una camiseta blanca y se cambió.-

- Amor no te pondrás tu traje de baño? – le pregunto Nanoha al ver que la rubia solo se cambió camiseta sin ponerse algo que le tapara sus pechos.-

- Este es mi traje de baños – le respondió – yo no ocupo bikinis y esas cosas, solo un short y luego me saco la camiseta – le explico.-

- Pero no te avergüenza mostrar tus pechos sin que nada los cubra? – se sonrojó.-

- No, veras, yo no tengo pechos, de mujer…es como si fuera un hombre – explicó.-

- Aaaah…ya entiendo – quedó pensativa – pero si tienes las partes de un hombre, como puedes ser mujer? – preguntó mas confundida.-

- Como sabes, yo tengo ambos sexos, pero me identifico más como mujer, aunque mi forma de ser y de vestir sea más parecida a la de un hombre – volvió a explicar.-

- Bueno, a mí no me importa porque te amo por sobre todo – se acercó y la beso.-

- Yo también – se separó – ahora será mejor que termines de cambiarte, que ya es mucha la tentación de verte solo con ese traje de baño – le dijo coquetamente.-

- Mmm…veo que estas muy cariñosa – la pasó los brazos por el cuello – pero tendrás que esperar porque tus papás nos están esperando – le dio un beso rápido y se separó.-

- Está bien – se pasó las manos por la cara – iré a ver que están haciendo mis papás – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Nanoha termino de cambiarse y busco una mochila que Fate tenía a un lado de su cama, allí metió dos toallas y un bloqueador, y bajo para alcanzar a Fate.

- Veo que están listas – decía Lindy – te ves muy bien Nanoha.-

- Si, estas hermosa cariño – acompañaba Precia.-

- Gracias – decía sonrojada.-

- Bueno nos vamos? – preguntaba Fate.-

- Si, iras en tu auto o iremos todos en el mío? – preguntó su padre.-

- En el tuyo así yo manejo de ida y tú de vuelta – respondió la rubia.-

- Muy buen idea, vamos entonces – abrió la puerta y fueron al auto, la rubia manejaría y Nanoha iba de copiloto, mientras que las dos mayores se subieron en los asientos traseros.

Mientras Fate conducía, su novia le acariciaba los brazos y las mejillas, luego le tomó la mano, mientras Lindy y Precia observaban contentas como su hija y Nanoha eran felices y se percataron del amor que se profesaban.

El viaje hasta la playa se les hizo corto y llegaron a buena hora para disfrutar del sol.

- Bebé que trajiste en esa mochila – le preguntaba la rubia.-

- Oh, traje nuestras toallas y un bloqueador, ya que no quiero quemarme y tampoco que tú lo hagas.-

- Gracias – se acercó y la beso, se separó se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, caminaron hasta que encontraron un buen lugar donde quedarse y estiraron las toallas en la arena y se recostaron en ellas.

- Amor me pones bloqueador? – le pidió Nanoha.-

- Claro – se acercó, esperó que su novia se sacara el vestido que llevaba puesto y se quedó en su bikini, la rubia se hecho bloqueador en las manos y comenzó a esparcirlo por el cuerpo de la cobriza.-

- Amor, que ricos masajes das – relajándose.-

- Me alegro que te gusten – siguió masajeando hasta que terminó.-

- Nanoha te puedo robar un rato a tu novia? – preguntaba Lindy.-

- Sí, claro – respondía con una sonrisa.-

- Que se te ocurrió viejo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.-

- Te reto a una competencia de nado – la retó.-

- Fate-chan, también nadas? – preguntó alegre la cobriza.-

- Si amor – le sonrió – está bien viejo, vamos – las dos mujeres se sacaron las camisetas y quedaron en short – bueno ya regresamos – le dio un beso a su novia.-

Padre e hija iban caminando hasta el agua y en el camino muchas mujeres le hacían cumplidos, le silbaban y coqueteaban, ellas solo sonreían y seguían caminando, en cambio Nanoha y Precia estaban con unas miradas que infundían miedo mirando a todas las mujeres que le acercaban a sus chicas.

Fate y Lindy entraron en el mar y comenzaron su competencia, Fate comenzó ganando pero luego Lindy le dio alcance, luego la paso y en la última vuelta Fate la rebasó, ganándole.

- Buena carrera hija, has mejorado mucho – le palmeó el hombro.-

- Gracias viejo, tu no estuviste nada mal.-

Llegaron donde sus chicas y se sentaron cada una junto a ellas.

- Que tal amor – Fate iba a besar a la cobriza pero esta dio vuelta la cara – que pasa? – pregunto confundida.-

- Nada – se cruzó de brazos.-

- Como que nada? – le tomó el mentón y la giro hacia ella – dime que pasa – habló calmadamente.-

- Nada, si quieres ve a sonreírle a alguna de esas chicas que te saludaban – volteo nuevamente la cara.-

- Oh vamos, solo fue una forma educada de rechazarlas – le besaba el hombro desnudo.-

- Valla manera.-

- Jajaja, no tienes por qué estar celosa, yo solo tengo ojos para ti – le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz.-

- Estas niñas – hablaba Lindy volteando para besar a su esposa la cual también le volteo la cara – oh vamos, no me digas que también estas celosa.-

- Tú y tu hija son tal para cual – suspiro Precia.-

- Jejeje que te puedo decir – le besó la mejilla – vamos cariño, sabes que te amo, y siempre te amaré.-

Precia se volteó y miró a su esposa – también te amo, cielo – le besó.-

- Vamos Nanoha – le acariciaba el brazo con la punta de sus dedos – ok, te piensas quedar así el resto del día? – no recibió respuesta – bien, me voy a nadar – se levantó pero Nanoha la tomó por la muñeca.-

- Quiero nadar contigo – le pidió apenada – no quiero que te vuelvan a mirar de esa forma, yo quiero ser la única para ti – bajó la mirada.-

Fate se incorporó a la altura de Nanoha, le levanto la cabeza y la besó profundamente.

- Eres la única mujer en el mundo para mí – le dijo al separarse – así que no tienes que ponerte celosa, te amo demasiado – le dio un beso corto – aun quieres nadar conmigo? – le preguntó.-

- No, solo era para que no fueras sola y todas esas mujeres te miraran.-

- Bueno pero te gustaría bañarte un rato conmigo? – le sonrió.-

- Siii! – se le tiró a los brazos.-

- Jajaja vamos entonces – se paró y ayudó a su novia a levantarse, caminaron hasta el agua en donde se pusieron a jugar, Nanoha le tiraba agua a la rubia y esta trataba de tomarla en brazos, después de perseguirla por un momento logró alcanzarla y cuando la iba a tomar en sus brazos una ola vino y la tiró.

- Argh!...que asco – escupía el agua salada la rubia.-

- Nyahaha Fate-chan eso te pasa por quererme tirar al agua – reía Nanoha.-

- Necesito un descanso – decía agotada Fate – me voy a recostar un rato en la toalla, vienes?.-

- A recostarme contigo?...mmm déjame pensarlo – puso cara de pensativa y apoyo dos dedos en su barbilla.-

- No te esperare por siempre – bromeó su novia.-

- Está bien – se subió en la espalda de la rubia – harre caballito – le dio una nalgada – Nyahaha.-

La rubia camino con su novia en su espalda y al llegar a las toallas la bajo y se tiró sobre una.

- Esto es lo que necesitaba – dijo exhausta.-

Nanoha se recostó a su lado y le paso una mano por su espalda.

- Si quieres puedes dormir un rato amor, yo te despertare cuando nos vallamos.-

- Gracias be…bé – y cayó dormida.-

Nanoha se puso a conversar con sus suegros, se fueron a bañar durante un rato y luego decidieron que se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver.

- Fate-chan…amor despierta – la movía Nanoha – cariño es hora de irnos, se está haciendo tarde – le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

- Mmm…tengo frio – se quejó.-

- Como no si tienes el short mojado, además te dormiste sin camiseta – le sobaba la espalda – vamos, para que te puedas dar una ducha caliente antes de que te enfermes.-

- Aha – la rubia se levantó y Nanoha le pasó su camiseta para que se la pusiera, recogieron sus cosas y fueron al auto en donde se encontraban Lindy y Precia, se subieron al auto y Lindy comenzó a manejar de vuelta.

Llegaron a la casa y Lindy y Precia les avisaron que debían hacer algo así que saldrían por un momento, en cambio Fate y Nanoha subieron para darse una ducha calientita.

- Amor báñate tu primero que vienes más helada – le dijo Nanoha.-

- Está bien – Fate se metió al baño y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejo que la tina se llenara, luego se metió y se sentó estirando los brazos a los lados de esta.

- Veo que estas relajada – Fate no se había percatado en que momento Nanoha había entrado en el baño, pero quedo boquiabierta con la imagen que tenía en frente. Nanoha se encontraba parada delante de la puerta, desnuda con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el vapor del agua.

- N-Nanoha, q-que haces a-aquí – tartamudeaba nerviosa.-

- Vengo a tomar un baño con mi novia, claro – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.-

- S-si p-pero…- la interrumpió la cobriza.-

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, somos una pareja y ya sabes que me gustas tal y como eres – se acercó a la tina.-

- Tienes razón – le tomó la mano – vas a entrar? – la cobriza asintió y se metió ubicándose entre las piernas de la rubia.-

- Eres tan cómoda Fate – se recostó en el pecho de su novia.-

- Se nota? – le dijo empezándole a besar el cuello.-

- Uhhm…se siente bien – abría el cuello para darle mejor alcance a la rubia.-

- Eres hermosa Nanoha – le susurraba al oído produciendo un escalofrió en su amante.-

- Te amo Fate – la voz de Nanoha se encontraba ronca por la excitación.-

Fate abrazo a la cobriza por la cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo quedando su miembro pegado a la espalda de la cobriza, besaba y lamia el cuello, luego mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ahh…Fate…- gemía Nanoha.-

- Uhhm…Nanoha – comenzaba un movimiento de vaivén.-

- Ahh…aahh…Fa…te – gemía más fuerte la cobriza – Fa-Fate-chan…pa-para – la detenía Nanoha conteniéndose.-

- Lo siento Nanoha, yo… - la ojiazul la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-

- No te disculpes – decía agitada – es solo que no me perece el mejor lugar para hacer esto.-

Fate asintió y salió de la bañera, ayudó a Nanoha a salir y la tomó en brazos, salió del baño y la recostó en su cama.

- Estas segura Nanoha? – preguntó.-

- Si mi amor – le acaricio la mejilla – pero ten cuidado, que aún soy virgen – le sonrió.-

- No te preocupes bebé – se acercó y la comenzó a besar, pidió permiso el cual le fue concedido de inmediato y aventuró su lengua en la boca de la cobriza, mientras sus manos recorrían su silueta. Los besos de Fate fueron bajando hasta el cuello de la cobriza, mientras que las manos de esta se aferraban a los cabellos dorados, la rubia continuo bajando hasta sus senos y se separó para observarlos un momento sacando un gemido de frustración por parte de la ojiazul – eres tan hermosa – la contempló por un momento hasta descendió su cabeza y su boca se posó en el pezón derecho de la cobriza provocando un gemido que enloqueció y éxito aún más a la rubia, esta succiono y mordió levemente el pezón mientras que su otra mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo.

- Aah…Aah… - gemía Nanoha.-

La rubia cambio al seno izquierdo dándole el mismo tratamiento que a su hermano sacando un par de gemidos más de placer por parte de la cobriza, luego volvió a la boca y la beso apasionadamente, introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la de Nanoha por un rato, bajo nuevamente dejando rastros húmedos hasta su abdomen en donde jugo con el ombligo, introdujo su lengua para juguetear un poco más y siguió bajando hasta la zona intima de su amante.

Con sus manos acariciaba el muslo interno de Nanoha haciendo que esta contuviera la respiración, y luego volvía a bajar haciendo que la cobriza respirara de nuevo, pero hubo un cambio de planes y Nanoha se rodó dejando a la rubia debajo suyo, bajo hasta su pene erecto y duro, lo tomo con una mano y miro a Fate quien tragó pesado y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo provocando que la rubia se mordiera le labio para ahogar sus gemidos de placer, Nanoha aceleró el ritmo haciendo que la ojirubi echara la cabeza para atrás, luego de eso las caricias cesaron y la rubia se incorporó para mirar a Nanoha quien tenía una mirada juguetona en el rostro.

- Que pasa? – pregunto confundida.-

- Que te parece si hago esto? – tomó nuevamente el pene ahora en todo su largo y muy duro de Fate y lo comenzó a besar, esto le causo una explosión de placer a la rubia que miraba con más pasión a su amante, Nanoha introdujo el pene en su boca y comenzó a succionar y a lamer.

- Aaah...aaah… - gemía la rubia – Na…noha…aaah – puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la cobriza y comenzó a marcar el ritmo – aah.. – Fate estaba a punto de llegar al clímax pero no podía aguantar la sensación que le provocaba ver su pene dentro de la boca de Nanoha – Na-Nanoha…m-me corro…m-e v-voy a correr – aceleró un poco más el ritmo llegando así al éxtasis dentro de la boca de su novia.-

- L-lo siento – decía sonrojada viendo como Nanoha tenía en su boca sus semillas, pero luego vio algo que la impresiono – te lo tragaste?.-

- Uhm…no tiene tan mal sabor – dijo sonrojada cosa que excitó nuevamente a la rubia.-

- Ven aquí – esta vez Fate quedo encima de Nanoha, la beso saboreando su propio sabor en los labios de su amante, bajó dejando un camino de besos hasta la intimidad de su novia y atrapo con sus labios los labios interno de la cobriza, provocando que un temblor le recorriera el cuerpo, continuó besando y lamiendo, luego comenzó a succionar el clítoris que ya se encontraba hinchado y erecto haciéndola gritar de placer.

- Aaah Fa-Fa…te…uhmm – presionaba la cabeza de la rubia en contra de su sexo.-

Fate vio que Nanoha estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibir algo más grande, se arrodillo en la cama y tomó las piernas de la cobriza – estas segura?...no tengo protección aquí, corres el riesgo de quedar embarazada…quieres continuar? – le pregunto agitada.-

- Si Fate, quiero que me hagas tuya y quiero que seas mía – tomo el pene de Fate y lo ubico en su entrada, la rubia entendió el mensaje y fue empujando lentamente su miembro dentro de la cobriza.

- Aaaah! – gimió de dolor.-

- Estas bien? – pregunto asustada.-

- Si tranquila, es solo que nunca he tenido algo de este tamaño dentro de mí, ya que es mi primera vez, pero no te preocupes solo no lo hagas tan fuerte.-

- Uhm – Fate asintió y empujo un poco más su pene quedando a la mitad, no queria moverlo más ya que sabía que rompería el himen de Nanoha y eso le dolería mucho, pero la cobriza queria que lo hiciera y ella también, ambas se amaban y querían entregarse por completo así que vio a la cobriza aguantar la respiración y empujo metiendo en su totalidad su miembro dentro de la ojiazul – ya pasara el dolor, me moveré despacio, solo concéntrate en mis caricias y besos, lo demás pasara – y así atrapo con su boca un pezón de la cobriza y lo comenzó a succionar a la vez comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás mientras que las uñas de la cobriza se clavaban en la espalda de la rubia, bajo la vista hasta su miembro y vio un pequeño hilo de sangre que rodeaba su eje, eso le hizo inmensamente feliz ya que había sido la primera para Nanoha y continuó con el movimiento.

- Aaah..Fate…m-mas… - pedía Nanoha así que la rubia acelero sus movimientos – aaah…aaah.-

- Aaah…Na-noha…aaah – gemía la rubia.-

Estaban a punto de llegar a la cima las dos juntas, así que Fate aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas mientras que las uñas de Nanoha se clavaban más fuerte en la espalda de la rubia.

- Fate…Fa…te…me corro – gemía Nanoha.-

- Aaah…Nanoha…aaah – aumento aún más la velocidad llegando a la cima ambas al mismo tiempo, Fate llenando el interior de Nanoha con su semen.

- Eso…fue maravilloso – decía agitadamente Nanoha.-

- Si, eres maravillosa – decía Fate saliendo de la cobriza y acostándose junto a ella.-

- Te amo Fate-chan – decía recostándose sobre el pecho de su novia.-

- También te amo Nanoha – la abrazo por la cintura, se tapó a ambas con la sabana, le dio un beso en la frente y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

bueno y aquí el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo una escena lemon así que no se como abra quedad pero le puse todo el esfuerzo XD espero sus reviews. nos vemos en mi próxima actualización y cuídense mucho :)


	5. Capitulo 5

holaaaa! como esta?...espero que muy bien, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sera un poco corto pero es que así me salio y no quería forzar mas la cosa...gracias a todos por sus reviews en verdad me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora gracias por hacerme ver algunos errores que he cometido y algunos términos que he repetido mucho ademas escribo para poder entretenerlos un rato y olvidarse de la rutina, espero estar lograndolo...bueno sin mas los dejo leer :)

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y las dos amantes aún se encontraban dormidas y desnudas en la cama de la rubia, solo con una sábana que cubría de sus cinturas hacia abajo, abrazadas en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas.

Fate fue la primera en despertarse y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro relajado de su novia, lo cual la lleno de emoción y la hizo estrecharla más en sus brazos.

- Umm…- se despertaba la cobriza.-

- Buenos días – le dio un beso en los labios.-

- Buenos días amor – le devolvió el beso.-

- Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto con preocupación la rubia.-

- De maravilla, aunque un poco cansada – la acariciaba los brazos con la yema de sus dedos.-

- Me imagino, aunque fui yo quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo anoche – rió.-

- Mou…eso no es cierto, yo también ayude – hizo un puchero.-

- Y lo hiciste muy bien – le besó – aunque me preocupa que…bueno tu sabes, como no ocupamos condón… puedas quedar embarazada – suspiró.-

- Tranquila, solo hay que esperar, aunque un hijo tuyo sería un regalo maravilloso – sonrió.-

- Si, tener un hijo contigo sería algo hermoso, pero me preocupa que me hará tu padre, si se entera que toque a su hija – dijo asustada.-

- Nyahaha, papá no te hará nada, tranquila amor – le besó.-

- Bueno, y que haremos hoy?, ya que no fuiste a la escuela – le acarició la mejilla.-

- Mmm… primero iremos a bañarnos y después veremos que hacemos – se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta del baño y se volteó hacia la rubia – vienes? – le cerró el ojo y entro en él.

Fate al ver a Nanoha desnuda se sintió excitada nuevamente pero sacudió su cabeza, salió de la cama y se fue al baño, la cobriza decidió que ocuparían la ducha y no la tina así que abrió la llave y se metió debajo del agua, la rubia la siguió y se puso detrás de su novia, la abrazó por la espalda y le beso el cuello.

- Veo que no puedes estar lejos de mí – dijo burlonamente.-

- Es que eres una tentación – le susurro – y también una adicción – siguió besando su cuello.-

- Mmm…recuerda que no tenemos protección, además tus padres podrían escucharnos.-

- Tienes razón – bufó molesta – tendré que comprar condones.-

- Iremos juntas – se volteó – y también compraré un test de embarazo, por si acaso – le dio un beso corto.-

- Bien – se comenzaron a duchar, mientras Fate se lavaba el cabello, Nanoha jabonaba su parte intima, haciendo un mueca de dolor – estas bien – preguntó preocupada.-

- Sí, es solo que aun siento un poco de dolor, por lo de anoche – le sonrió.-

- Entonces no tendremos relaciones por un tiempo – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-

- No es necesario, seguro se me pasará luego – la tranquilizó.-

- Está bien pero esta noche no lo haremos – le dio un beso corto y siguieron bañándose, salieron del baño y se vistieron.

Bajaron al comedor para desayunar y vieron que estaban solas en la casa, Nanoha preparó el desayuno ya que Fate no sabía cocinar, comieron y decidieron ir a la farmacia por el test y los condones.

Se bajaron del auto y entraron, primero fueron donde estaban los test de embarazo y escogieron el más confiable y luego fueron al pasillo de los condones.

- Ok, por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Nanoha.-

- Mira primero hay que ver de qué tamaño queremos el condón, hay tres tamaños medianos, grandes y extra grandes – informo.-

- Mmm…entonces llevamos el grande – la rubia se sonrojo y asintió – luego que sigue?.-

- Bueno, hay que elegir el diseño que queremos, por ejemplo hay sensibles, ultra delgados, estimulantes y muchos más, cual prefieres?.-

- Mmm – Nanoha tomo una caja y la comenzó a leer – bueno este dice que provoca una mayor estimulación, permitiendo una mayor excitación en la pareja - terminó de leer - este me gusta – finalizó.-

- Uhm, a mí también me parece el mejor, bueno vamos a pagar – tomó la caja de condones y el test y fue a pagarlos, salieron de la farmacia y volvieron a la casa.-

- Me acompañaras a hacerme el test? – le preguntó nerviosa a su novia.-

- Por supuesto, no te dejaré sola mi amor – le dio un beso corto y subieron al baño que estaba en la habitación de Fate.-

Nanoha realizó el procedimiento que indicaba el instructivo y esperaron el tiempo que indicaba el test.

- Y bien que dice? – preguntaba una Fate nerviosa al acabar el tiempo de espera y aguantando la respiración.-

Nanoha miro lentamente el test y suspiro aliviada – no estoy embarazada – dijo más relajada.-

Fate volvió a respirar y se acercó a su novia – tenemos que tener más cuidado desde ahora, o tu padre me mata – la abrazó.-

- Bien y que haremos ahora? – preguntó Nanoha dejando el test encima del lavabo.-

- Que te parece si vamos a comer, luego al cine y después iré a dejarte a tu casa? – le propuso.-

- Me parece bien, pero iremos a mi casa solo a buscar un poco más de ropa, me quedare esta noche también, además mañana tienes la presentación con tu banda, y yo quiero estar ahí.-

- Mmm de nuevo dormir contigo…me encanta esa idea – le besó.-

Se separaron y fueron al cine, primero vieron una película de terror, que eran las favoritas de la rubia, y luego una de romance a petición de la cobriza, después fueron a comer a un restauran al que Fate ya conocía, ya que había ido varias veces con sus padres, estuvieron allí varias horas, conversando y comiendo, terminaron de comer y fueron a la casa de la cobriza.

- Hola familia – saludaba Nanoha entrando a la casa de la mano de Fate.-

- Hola chicas – respondía al unísono la familia.-

- Hija te quedaras a cenar? – preguntaba Momoko.-

- No mamá, solo vengo por un poco de ropa, me quedaré de nuevo en la casa de Fate-chan – avisaba subiendo a su habitación mientras Fate la esperaba abajo.-

- Y como has estado Fate? – se acercaba con una mirada inquisitoria Shiro.-

- B-bien Señor – respondía nerviosa por la mirada de su suegro.-

- Por qué tartamudeas?...estas nerviosa? – se acercó más a la rubia.-

- N-no señor.-

- Supongo que no le hiciste nada a mi princesa, cuando estuvieron en tu casa – preguntó con una mirada asesina que atemorizó a la ojirubi.-

- N-no s-señor – trago pesadamente.-

- Estas segura? – la intimidó aún mas.-

- S-si señor – la rubia ya temblaba de miedo.-

- Ya papá, deja de atemorizar a Fate-chan – habló Nanoha bajando por las escaleras – lo que hagamos o no, no es de tu incumbencia.-

- Te recuerdo que soy tu padre, y debo protegerte ante todo, incluso de tu novia – miró a Nanoha.-

- No será necesario, ya que Fate-chan no me hará nada malo, al contrario, todo lo que hace es protegerme – le tomó la mano a su novia.-

- Más le vale – miro seriamente a la rubia – o si no, te castraré, para que no puedas meter tu cosa en mi princesa – la rubia palideció y puso sus manos protegiendo su intimidad.-

- Ya Shiro, te dije que dejaras de molestar a Fate-chan – le reprendió su esposa – tranquila Fate-chan – le palmeó el hombro a su nuera – no te hará nada – miro seriamente al hombre – cierto?.-

- Si mi amor – respondió asustado por la mirada de su esposa.-

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos – se despedía Nanoha llevándose de la mano a la rubia – volveré pasado mañana, ya que Fate-chan mañana tiene una presentación con su banda en la noche y me quedare con ella – su madre asintió y salieron hasta el auto.-

- Tu padre sí que da miedo – habló Fate volviendo en si.-

- No lo tomes en serio, solo quiere asegurarse de que no me pasara nada, pero contigo nada me pasará – se acercó y la besó.-

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, ya es de noche y estoy un poco cansada – la cobriza asintió y ambas entraron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia.-

Llegaron y la rubia guardo el auto en el garaje, entraron a la casa y saludaron a Lindy y Precia.

- Hola viejo, hola mamá – saludaba Fate a sus padres, pero luego se fijó en la expresión seria que llevaban en sus rostros – que pasa?.-

Precia tomó la caja de un test en una mano y en otra el test de embarazo – deberían ser más cuidadosas, no pueden dejar estas cosas encima del lavabo a la vista de todos – miró a su hija – supongo que no se cuidaron, por eso tuvieron que comprar esto.-

- Supones bien mamá, solo se dio, no lo teníamos planeado, y yo no tenía protección – explico Fate.-

- Hija, tu sabes que nosotras no tenemos problemas en que lleven su relación hasta esa etapa, pero… – habló Lindy mirando a su hija y luego miró a Nanoha – no creo que los padres de Nanoha estén muy de acuerdo con eso, y si quedara embarazada sería un gran problema.

- No se preocupe Lindy-san, mis padres también aceptan nuestra relación en todos los aspectos – habló Nanoha.-

- Así es – dijo Fate – Shiro-san y Momoko-san acep…- la interrumpió Lindy.-

- Shiro?...hablas de que Shiro Takamachi es tu padre? – le pregunto a la cobriza quien asintió – valla, quien lo diría, mi viejo amigo Shiro es el suegro de mi hija, que coincidencia – sonrió.-

- Ah, se me había olvidado mencionártelo, me dijo que te pasaras por su cafetería, se llama Midori-ya, para que conversaran un rato – le aviso Fate.-

- Así que es dueño de su propia cafetería, mira que bien – miro a ambas chicas – espero que se cuiden, aun son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, deben terminar sus estudios para poder mantener una familia – les aconsejo Lindy.-

- Lo se padre, ahora si me disculpan, estoy un poco cansada así que me iré a dormir – dijo Fate despidiéndose de sus padres – Nanoha vienes? – le pregunto y la cobriza asintió, se despidió de sus suegras y siguió a su novia.

Entraron a la habitación de fate, la rubia se quitó la camisa y los pantalones que llevaba quedando en bóxer y camiseta, mientras que Nanoha no encontraba su pijama.

- Amor, por casualidad viste mi pijama? – le preguntaba a la ojirubi.

- No, estas segura de que lo trajiste? – le preguntaba mientras se metía en la cama.

- Mmm…creo que se me olvido echarlo, me prestarías uno tuyo?.-

- Yo no tengo pijamas, así que deberás ocupar una de mis poleras – le ofreció – además te quedarán un poco largas, al igual que tu pijama – sonrió.-

- Tienes razón, donde tienes las poleras? – pregunto yendo al ropero de la rubia.-

- En la parte de arriba – señaló.-

Nanoha tomo una polera y se comenzó a desvestir quedando solo con su ropa interior inferior ya que el brasier le molestaba para dormir, se puso la polera y se dirigió a la cama en donde ya se encontraba Fate, entró en ella y se acomodó en el pecho de su novia.

- Que duermas bien Fate-chan – le dio un beso corto a la rubia.-

- Dulces sueños – le deseó Fate y cayeron rendidas ante el sueño.-

* * *

okey no me maten, se que algunos tenían ganas de que Nanoha quedara embarazada pero creo que aun es muy pronto para que eso suceda, ademas pienso alargar la historia un poco mas para que tengan un poco mas de entretencion, actualizare mas seguido, no dejare que pase mas de una semana entre cada actualización, una vez mas gracias a todos por sus consejos y subidas de animo ya que últimamente he estado un poco desanimada por causa de algunas personas que critican la forma en que escribo, pero ustedes me suben el animo.

sin mas se despide su fiel servidora Ritsukah XD


	6. Capitulo 6

holaaa! y aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews, por seguir mis historias y ami, **Aerumina Rampante **gracias por tu dato y espero que no te moleste el que lo haya utilizado en este capitulo, gracias a todos por subirme el animo...espero que les guste este capitulo...sin mas los dejo leer XD

**Disclaimer: **solo esta historia me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Riiiiiiiiing Riiing

- Diga – respondió somnolientamente la cobriza.-

_- Nanoha?... – preguntaba la persona del otro lado de la línea.-_

- Si, quién es?.-

- _Soy Hayate, que haces con el teléfono de Fate?.-_

- Es que Fate-chan aún está dormida, así que yo conteste, si quieres la despierto.-

- _No, no hace falta, solo quería saber cómo se encontraban, ya que ayer ninguna de las dos vino a la escuela y no las vi desde que ocurrió el incidente con el tonto Hurón.-_

- Ah, bueno estamos bien, Fate-chan fue suspendida por 3 días, así que no podrá volver a la escuela hasta el martes y yo me quedaré a acompañarla.-

- _Mmm…valla compañía que tendrá, solo no la dejes muy cansada – bromeó la castaña.-_

- Nyahaha, no te preocupes, no lo haré – siguió el juego.-

- _Oh, no me digas que ya…hicieron sus cositas – dijo emocionada.-_

- Nyahaha, no le digas a Fate-chan que te dije.-

- _Y cómo fue?...fue tu primera vez?...que tal es Fate en la cama?, cuéntame todo! – gritaba.-_

- No te contare todo, solo responderé, fue hermoso, si fue mi primera vez y es una diosa en la cama – dijo sonrojándose.-

- _Y te dolió mucho?...como la tiene Fate, es grande o chica?...cuéntame más!.-_

- Al principio me dolió mucho pero Fate-chan supo cómo apaciguar el dolor y sobre el tamaño, solo diré que es enorme – rió.-

- _Valla, lo que se tenía guardado mi querida amiga Jajaja – reía Hayate – bueno, te dejo, mándale saludos a Fate, adiós – cortó.-_

- Quien era amor? – preguntaba Fate despertándose.-

- Era Hayate, quería saber cómo estábamos y te mando saludos.-

- Ah – respondió abrazando a su novia – volvamos a dormir – ambas se acurrucaron y volvieron a dejarse llevar por el sueño a pesar de que ya era más de mediodía.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y la rubia aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que su novia se encontraba preparando el almuerzo en la cocina, también preparo un poco de desayuno para Fate y subió a despertarla con el desayuno a la cama.

- Despierta dormilona – decía entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, se acercó a la cama, dejo la bandeja a un lado y comenzó a mover a su perezosa novia – vamos amor, despierta, ya son las 3 de la tarde.-

- Mmm…un ratito más – bufaba la rubia.-

- Oh vamos, ya has dormido suficiente, es hora de despertarse.-

- Está bien – se incorporaba en la cama – y esto? – preguntaba mirando la bandeja con jugo y unas tostadas con mermelada.-

- Es para que tomes un poco de desayuno antes del almuerzo, está todo listo.-

- Tu hiciste todo?.-

- Sip, me desperté hace una hora, me bañe y luego me puse a preparar todo.-

- Woow, creo que me gané el premio mayor contigo – bromeo – gracias por todo, te amo – se acercó a Nanoha para besarla.-

- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también te amo – respondió y cerro las distancia entre sus labios – bueno, será mejor que comas, recuerda que hoy tienes la presentación con la banda y necesitaras fuerzas.-

- Tienes razón – la rubia comenzó a comer mientras conversaba con Nanoha sobre las canciones que tocarían hoy, la hora en la que debía estar en el club y otras cosas más, luego de acabar con su desayuno la rubia fue a tomar un baño, mientras Nanoha preparaba la mesa para almorzar, la rubia si vistió y bajó al comedor.

- Esta listo para almorzar Fate-chan, siéntate enseguida te sirvo – la rubia se sentó y Nanoha le llevo un plato de comida que constaba de carne a la olla con verduras salteadas y arroz primavera.-

- Esto se ve delicioso cariño – le sonrió.-

- Gracias, espero que te guste – Nanoha se sirvió y se sentó junto a su novia, ambas degustaron el platillo, se daban de comer en la boca la una a la otra, Fate le robaba besos haciendo sonrojar a la cobriza.

- Estaba exquisito mi amor, tienes unas manos de diosa – le dio un beso.-

- Nyahaha pero que cosas dices Fate-chan – se sonrojo por el cumplido.-

- La verdad, sabes que no te miento – le sonrió.-

- Te amo Fate – la besó.-

- Yo también te amo Nanoha, y siempre lo haré – dijo cuándo se hubieron separado.-

Las chicas se volvieron a besar durante una rato más, luego se levantaron de la mesa y Nanoha se puso a lavar las cosas que ocuparon mientras Fate subía a su habitación por su celular. Bajo hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Nanoha sentada en un sillón luego de terminar de lavar, se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.

- Quiero que cantes conmigo – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.-

- Me encantaría, pero no soy muy buena cantando.-

- Mmm…con esa voz que tienes, lo dudo mucho – sonrió y la cobriza se levantó del sillón.-

Fate conectó su celular al equipo de música y comenzó a sonar "everything has changed de Taylor Swift con Ed Sheeran"

Fate comenzó a cantar

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes_

_and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right_

Se comenzó a acercar a Nanoha

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

Fate se paró frente a su novia y ambas comenzaron a cantar

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Nanoha sonrió miro fijamente a Fate y cantó

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you._

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_

_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

Ambas volvieron a cantar

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Juntaron sus frentes y cantaron

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

Fate la abrazó por la cintura y le canto al oído

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you know you know you_

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y ambas cantaron

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is we held the door_

_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

Esta vez Nanoha pasó su mano por el cuello de la rubia y cantándole al oído terminó la canción

_All I know is we said hello_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found brightness_

_All my days, i'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

- Woow, cantas hermoso – decía Fate sonriendo.-

- Nyahaha, no es para tanto – le restaba importancia.-

- Como que no – la atrajo a su cuerpo – toda tu eres hermosa, lo sabias? – la besó.-

- Gracias – decía al separarse.-

- Y bien que haremos ahora?.-

- Mmm – dijo pensativa – que te parece si ordenamos tu cuarto? – la rubia hizo una mueca de desagrado – entonces me iré a dormir donde mis padres, ya que no dormiré en tu desorden – se cruzó de brazos.-

- Pero si has dormido en mi desorden y creo que te gustó – le dijo pícaramente.-

- Pero no volverá a pasar hasta que arregles ese desorden – volteó la cara.-

- Oh vamos, no pretenderás que me aguante, cierto? – la miraba con cara de cachorro.-

- No tendremos relaciones hasta que ordenes tu habitación, ya está dicho.-

- Ok, está bien, vamos a ordenar mi cuarto – dijo derrotada.-

- Creo que he encontrado tu punto débil – sonrió malignamente.-

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia.

- Bueno, primero haremos la cama, luego dejaremos la ropa sucia en el cesto para luego lavarla, la que esté limpia la ordenaremos y la dejaremos encima de la cama y por ultimo sacaremos toda la ropa de tu ropero para ordenarlo – ordenó Nanoha.-

- Aaaaaahhh!...por qué me haces esto – lloriqueaba la rubia.-

- Vamos, no es para tanto, luego tendrás tu recompensa – lo dijo sugestivamente.-

- Entonces empecemos de inmediato – dijo recogiendo la ropa con mucha energía.-

- Nyahaha – Nanoha quitó las sabanas de la cama y puso unas limpias, terminaron de hacer la cama y comenzaron con la ropa, separaron la limpia de la sucia y Fate fue a dejar la ropa sucia a lavadora mientras que Nanoha doblaba la limpia, luego entre las dos desocuparon el ropero y lo ordenaron por completo, ordenaron las zapatillas de la rubia, colgaron las chaquetas, guardaron los polerones, poleras y pantalones, todo había quedado muy ordenado, Fate casi desconocía su habitación, no recordaba la última vez que la había visto tan ordenada.

- Vez que no fue tan difícil – le decía Nanoha.-

- Estoy muerta – se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba.-

- Te mereces un premio por todo tu esfuerzo – se sentó a horcajadas en la rubia y se inclinó para besarla.-

- Esto si me gusta – puso sus manos en el trasero de la cobriza y lo apretó contra su cadera.-

- Aaah – gimió la cobriza ante el contacto, lo que hizo que Fate comenzara a mover sus caderas – Aaah…Fa…te – volvió a besar a su novia.-

- Estoy en casa! – escucharon a Lindy llegar y cerrar la puerta de la casa.-

Se detuvieron y Nanoha se bajó de Fate al escuchar que su suegra iba subiendo las escaleras, Fate soltó un gemido de frustración y se quedó acostada mientras que la cobriza se sentaba en la cabecera de la cama.

- Como están chi… – preguntaba Lindy quedando impresionada por lo ordenada que estaba la habitación de su hija – no lo puedo creer – su mandíbula por poco tocaba el piso.-

- No es para tanto viejo – decía de mal humor la rubia.-

- Como que no lo es, no veía tu habitación ordenada desde…ni siquiera lo recuerdo.-

- Argh! – se tapó la cara con sus brazos.-

- Nanoha deberás decirme como lo hiciste para que ordenara, yo también quiero hacerlo – le pedía a su nuera.-

- Etto…n-no creo que l-le resulte a u-usted – decía roja hasta las orejas, Lindy no comprendía por que la cobriza estaba tan roja hasta que se puso a pensar en que podría ser lo que utilizo Nanoha para hacer que Fate ordenara su cuarto.-

- Oohh…ya entiendo – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – muy bien jugado Nanoha – la felicitó.-

- Nyahaha gracias Lindy-san – sonrió.-

- Por cierto Nanoha, cuantos días después de haber tenido relaciones te hiciste el test de embarazo?.-

- Al día siguiente – respondió apenada.-

- Que sucede viejo? – se apoyó en sus codos.-

- Debe hacerse otro test en unos diez días más ya que ahí se sabrá mejor el resultado.-

- Pero si salió negativo – respondió la cobriza.-

- Pero fue muy apresurado, tienen que esperar al menos 15 días para el cuerpo segregue las hormonas que son detectadas por el test – explicó.-

- E-está bien.-

- Bien, a qué hora deben estar en el club? – cambio de tema.-

- A las 9 – respondió Fate.-

- Pero si son las 8.30 y aún no están listas.-

- Mierda! – se levantó de un salto de la cama – Nanoha, llegaremos tarde – se comenzó a cambiar ropa.-

- Fate, que te he dicho de decir groserías, menos en frente de tu novia – la regaño Lindy.-

- No se preocupe Lindy-san, no me molesta – dijo la cobriza buscando su ropa.-

- Bueno las dejo para que terminen de arreglarse – se fue y cerró la puerta de la habitación.-

- Que haremos Fate – dijo preocupada mientras miraba a su novia.-

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, solo tenemos que esperar – le daba un beso reconfortante.-

- Uhm – asintió - Fate-chan, lleva un polerón, está comenzando a hacer frio y no quiero que te enfermes – le decía la cobriza.-

- Está bien cariño – busco un polerón negro y se lo puso.-

- Ya estoy lista – avisaba Nanoha.-

- Yo también, vamos – Fate tomo su guitarra y bajaron – nos vamos viejo – se despedía.-

- Está bien, cuídense chicas – respondía Lindy, las jóvenes salieron de la casa, se subieron al deportivo y se dirigieron al club, cuando llegaron Fate buscó estacionamiento, se bajó le abrió la puerta a Nanoha y caminaron hasta la entrada del club, en un cartel negro con letras rojas fluorescentes se leía "Temptation night".

- Bonito nombre – dijo la rubia.-

- Uhm – asintió la cobriza.-

- Fate! – gritaba Teana.-

- Mira ahí están los chicos – señalaba la rubia – vamos – la rubia la tomó de la mano y se acercaron al resto de la banda – que tal chicos – los saludaba.-

- Ey! Fate – saludaron los chicos.-

- Hola Nanoha – Verossa beso la mano de la cobriza – que bueno es verte nuevamente – dijo caballerosamente.-

- Ejem! – carraspeo la rubia mirando seriamente al peliverde – podrías dejar de coquetearle a MI NOVIA – remarcó las últimas dos palabras.-

- Tu novia? – pregunto cautelosamente – jejeje…Etto…yo no sabía que era tu novia – se rascó la nuca.-

- Ahora lo sabes, así que quítale las manos de encima o lo tendré que hacer yo – dijo amenazando.-

- Jejeje tranquila Fate, somos amigos – decía nerviosamente alejándose de la cobriza.-

- Ya tranquilícense muchachos – se interponía Teana – será mejor que entremos, ay que hacer la prueba de sonido.-

- Si tienes razón, y no te preocupe Verossa, mientras no te acerques a mi chica, todo estará bien – le palmeó el hombro.-

- Jejeje no te preocupes, no me volveré a acercar – rio nerviosamente.-

- Vamos Nanoha – Fate tomó la mano de la cobriza y entro en el club.-

- Fate-chan, no debiste ser tan dura con tu amigo, solo estaba siendo caballeroso – se abrazó a la rubia.-

- Conozco muy bien a Verossa, por eso tengo mucho cuidado con el – dijo seriamente.-

- Y que te hizo para que tengas cuidado con él?.-

- Mi antigua novia, Kaori, me engaño con él, un día yo tenía ensayo con la banda y ella me dijo que me estaría esperando en la casa de Tea, yo salí de la escuela y me fui para allá, cuando llegué nadie sabía dónde estaban los dos, comencé a recorrer la casa y los pille en la habitación de huéspedes por suerte solo se estaban besando pero él tenía el torso desnudo.-

- Lamento hacerte recordar todo eso – le acariciaba la mejilla.-

- No te preocupes, eso ya no me importa, yo te amo a ti y eso forma parte de mi pasado – le sonrió.-

- Yo no seré igual a ella, yo también te amo – la besó.-

- Tu nunca serás como ella porque tus sentimientos son sinceros – la volvió a besar.-

- Ya dejen de esparcir amor.-

- Hayate?...que haces aquí? – preguntó contenta la rubia.-

- Signum volvió antes de su viaje así que pude venir a verte y a acompañar a Nanoha-chan.-

- Gracias Hayate-chan – sonrió la cobriza.-

- Y como has estado fiera? – le dijo coquetamente.-

- Fiera?...a que viene eso? – preguntó confundida.-

- Cierto pajarito pelirrojo, me contó que eras una fiera en la cama – dijo mirando a una Nanoha que estaba más que roja, luego miro a la rubia que se encontraba igual de roja – Jajaja, será mejor que vayas a probar tu guitarra, los chicos ya están en el escenario haciéndolo – se rió.-

- Está bien – suspiro – te amo bebé – le dio un beso y se fue.-

- Bebé?...woow no pensaba que Fate fuera tan romántica – dijo sorprendida.-

- Nyahaha, y lo es mucho más – se sonrojaba.-

- Jajaja por la forma en que te sonrojas creo que es verdad – sonreía Hayate.-

Las chicas siguieron conversando mientras Fate llegaba con su banda.

- Chicos, necesito un favor – hablaba al grupo – quisiera que cambiáramos la última canción por una que quiero dedicarle a Nanoha.-

- Y que canción tienes en mente? – le preguntaba Teana.-

- Una que es conocida, pero expresa todos lo que siento por ella desde que la conocí.-

- Valla Fate, sí que te dio fuerte – la molestaba Chrono.-

- La amo demasiado – con una sonrisita tonta en el rostro.-

- Bueno entonces cambiaremos las última canción por la tuya – afirmaba Tiida.-

- Bien – todos aceptaron y comenzaron a probar el sonido.

Luego de unos 15 minutos los chicos estaban listos para subir al escenario, así que el animador del club los presentó.

- Ey! Como les va esta noche, bienvenidos al "Temptation Night" en su noche de inauguración, esta noche tenemos a una banda invitada, son muy conocidos por ustedes y su música es genial, con ustedes los "Extreme Impact" – el animador finalizo y los chicos comenzaron a subir al escenario, en medio de aplausos y gritos de sus seguidores.

- Buenas noches a todos! – hablaba al micrófono Teana – espero que disfruten de nuestra música, nuestra primera canción se llama "Still Into You" de Paramore – finalizo Teana y se escuchó a toda la gente en el local gritar

Comenzó Teana a cantar y Fate a tocar al mismo tiempo.

_Can't count the years one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you._

_Make you feel, make you feel better._

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other._

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time._

_I'm still into you._

Fate canto junto a Teana.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you._

Fate canto sola sonriéndole a su novia que se encontraba cantando junto a Hayate.

_Recount the night that I first_

_Met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya._

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time._

_I'm still into you._

Volvieron a cantar Teana y Fate juntas.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you._

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I_

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time_

_I'm into You_

_Baby not a day goes by that_

_I'm not into you._

Esta vez cantó sola Teana, para finalizar la canción

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you._

Finalizó la canción y la gente gritaba eufórica incluyendo a Nanoha y Hayate.

- Woow, son geniales – decía lo cobriza.-

- Si, cantan demasiado bien además que tocan a la perfección los instrumentos.-

- Bueno, nuestra segunda canción se llama "The Reason" de Hoobastank

Comenzó Verossa en el teclado, Tiida en la batería y Fate con la guitarra, luego la rubia se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know._

_Teana la acompaño en el coro._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

Esta vez Teana cantó sola.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear._

Fate la acompaño con el coro mientras miraba fijamente a Nanoha.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you (se repite 4 veces)._

Cantó Fate.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know._

Ambas finalizaron la canción.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you._

La gente se encontraba más prendida y algunas respiraban agitadamente, ya que cantaban a todo pulmón con los chicos.

- Bueno y nuestra última canción va dedicada a el amor de mi vida – hablaba Fate – a mi hermosa novia Nanoha – la apuntó y todos voltearon a verla, lo cual causó que se sonrojara hasta las orejas – te amo mi amor, espero que te guste la canción, esto es "Sabes" de Reik – finalizó, la gente gritaba y saltaba, y comenzó a tocar junto a Verossa.

Comenzó a cantar desde el fondo de su alma mirando fijamente a su novia.

_Sabes no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti._

Teana le ayudo con el coro cantando bajito.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

Volvió a cantar sola, esta vez saco el micrófono y comenzó a caminar por escenario sin perder esos ojos azules que amaba tanto.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti._

La ayudo Teana con el coro.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

Se colgó la guitarra en la espalda y comenzó a bajar del escenario yendo directo a la cobriza.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine._

Fue bajando su voz hasta llegar y quedar en frente de la ojiazul, finalizo acercándose a sus labios.

_Sabes no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

- Te amo Nanoha, me haces muy feliz – y la besó, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y grataban cosas como, "que hermosa pareja" o "que rubia más endemoniadamente romántica" e incluso "rubia sexi cásate conmigo"

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Fate-chan, nunca me cansare de decirte lo mucho que te amo – decía para volverla a besar.-

- Ya, ya, despejen – decía Hayate cortando el momento – váyanse a un motel, no creo que la gente quiera saber cómo hacen sus cositas, o sea yo sí, pero ellos….-

- Mapache, tenías que cortar el momento – decía Fate suspirando.-

- Mou Hayate-chan…– le decía Nanoha haciendo puchero – porque tienes que arruinar estos momentos.-

- Oh vamos, no es para tanto – le restaba importancia.-

- Chicos, estuvieron fantásticas, la gente estaba eufórica – aparecía el dueño del club, era un hombre alto de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos grises, para felicitar a la banda por su espectáculo – me gustaría que volvieran a tocar todos los fin de semanas, serán bienvenidas, y tendrán tragos gratis – los invitaba.-

- Genial! – gritaba Chrono.-

- Nos encantaría señor – decía dándole la mano Fate – nos gustó mucho el lugar, además el sonido es muy bueno.-

- Qué bueno que les gustó – de pronto el grito de la gente se escuchó con mucha fuerza.

La gente gritaba a todo pulmón otra canción por parte de la banda, los chicos se miraron entre si y asintieron, volvieron al escenario, tomaron sus instrumentos, menos Fate ya que lo tenía colgado en la espalda.

- Bueno a petición de ustedes aquí les va otra canción, esta fue la primera canción que tocamos como banda, se llama "I Knew You Were Trouble" de Taylor Swift.

Los chicos tocaron esa última canción y bajaron del escenario, Tiida y su hermana se fueron ya que debían trabajar al día siguiente, Chrono y Verossa fueron a buscar algunas chicas mientras que Fate volvía con su novia y su mejor amiga.

- Ey chicas - abrazaba a Nanoha por atrás.-

- Amor, estuviste estupenda – le acariciaba los brazos.-

- Si Fate, tu banda es genial – la felicitaba Hayate.-

- Gracias chicas, quieren algo de tomar? – les preguntaba.-

- Claro, me gustaría una margarita – decía Nanoha.-

- Y yo quiero un mojito – decía la castaña.-

- Bien altiro vuelvo, mientras vallan a la mesa de allá – apuntaba una mesa vacía – no creo que la estén ocupando.-

- Bueno, te esperamos – decía la cobriza, Fate asentía y se iba por los tragos.

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

- Es muy lindo el lugar – Hayate miraba a sus alrededores – y a la gente le gusta.-

- Uhm – asentía – creo que se sienten cómodos.-

- Que hacen un par de tan bellas mujeres solas por acá? – preguntaba un tipo acercándose junto a otro a la mesa donde se encontraban- podemos hacerles compañía? – se sentaba junto a Nanoha y el otro junto a Hayate.-

- Lo siento pero mi novia ya vendrá – decía la ojiazul alejándose del hombre.-

- Oh tienes novia, que desperdicio de mujer – se acercaba nuevamente – que te parece si te hago mujer, quizás te comienzan a gustar los hombres – pasaba un dedo acariciando el brazo de Nanoha.-

- Ni que fueras el ultimo hombre del mundo – le quitaba bruscamente la mano.-

- Y tú?...también tienes novia? – le preguntaba el otro tipo a Hayate – porque lo podremos arreglar.-

- Quítate idiota – lo empujaba Hayate.-

- Uhu…asi que eres fiera – le agarraba un brazo – me gusta que sean así – la apegaba a su cuerpo.-

- Ey! Ustedes, par de idiotas – aparecía Fate – creo que las señoritas no quieren su compañía, porque mejor no se largan? – se acercaba a ellos.-

- Jajaja no me digas que esta es tu novia – reía el que estaba junto a Nanoha – córrete niñita, no estorbes nuestro camino.-

- Asi que niñita – sonreía Fate – veamos si esto lo hace una niñita – se acercó rápidamente al que estaba junto a su novia y le acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara rompiéndole la nariz.-

- Argh!...maldita perra! – gritaba con las manos manchadas con su sangre – me la pagaras – se tiró contra Fate, pero esta al ser más ágil esquivo el golpe y le dio una patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y tirado en el piso.

Pronto aparecieron los guardias de seguridad y se llevaron al tipo ensangrentado.

- Y tú?...quieres lo mismo que tu amigo? – amenazó la rubia al otro tipo.-

- N-no – salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.-

- Amor, estas bien – se acercaba a abrazar a la cobriza.-

- S-sí, no nos hicieron nada, solo nos molestaron – respondía tranquilizándola.-

- Y tu Hayate? – miraba a su amiga.-

- Tranquila Fate, solo fue el susto – le sonreía.-

Se acercó el dueño del lugar hacia donde estaban las chicas y les informo que a aquellos tipos se los había llevado la policía, y que quedaban vetados del club, Fate se lo agradeció y decidió que era hora de irse a casa ya que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Pasaron a dejar a Hayate a su casa, saludaron a Signum y luego se fueron hacia la casa de la rubia, entraron despacio sin hacer ningún ruido ya que los padres de Fate se encontraban dormidos, subieron hasta la habitación.

- Que noche tan larga – se tiraba de espaldas a la cama.-

- Sí, será mejor que descanses, debes estar cansada – dijo Nanoha cambiándose de ropa.-

- Uhm – la rubia asintió, se sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama.-

Nanoha también se metió en la cama y se abrazó a Fate, se dieron un pequeño beso y cayeron dormidas.

* * *

bueno y aquí el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente **Aerumina Rampante** espero que no te haya molestado el que utilice tus datos en este capitulo, espero sus reviews, criticas, tomatazos, lo que quieran jejeje, bueno nos vemos en mi próxima actualización, cuídense mucho y les mando una abrazo

sin mas se despide su fiel servidora

Ritsukah XD


	7. Capitulo 7

heeeey! como estan, espero que muy bien, perdonen toda la demora pero es que estaba ocupada con todo de la prueba y la universidad... muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews gracias a ustedes es que sigo escribiendo...bueno sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que les guste, este capitulo estuvo inspirado porque mi mama me dijo q me comprara zapatilla ya que solo ocupo un par y las demás las dejo de lado...XD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños ya que si fuera por mi... jajaja

* * *

Capítulo 7:

Riiing riiing

- Diga – respondía una rubia somnolienta.-

- Fate?...prima soy yo Rein.-

- Rein, que sorpresa, como has estado – se sentaba en la cama.-

- Bien, ya termine mis estudios aquí en Alemania.-

- Estupendo, y dime cunado vendrás a visitarnos?.-

- De hecho para eso te llamaba, ayer hable con tus papás asi que me voy a vivir con ustedes, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.-

- Es enserio?...y cuando llegas? – preguntó emocionada.-

- Llego mañana como a las 6 de la tarde, podrías irme a buscar al aeropuerto?.-

- Claro, ahí te estar esperando, y te presentaré a mi novia.-

- Tienes novia?...y es bonita?.-

- Es hermosa, es la mujer de mi vida.-

- Woow veo que estas muy enamorada – rió – bueno, te dejo debo tomar el avión, nos vemos mañana.-

- Hasta mañana prima – se despidió y cortó la llamada.-

Fate se volteó a donde dormía su novia y la beso – despierta dormilona, ya es de día – le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.-

- Mmm…que hermoso despertar – sonreía.-

- Te amo Nanoha – la volvía a besar.-

- Yo también te amo Fate-chan.-

- Sabes?...mañana llega mi prima, Rein, es un año mayor que yo, y no la veo desde que me mude aquí.-

- Enserio?...eso es mucho tiempo.-

- Si, son 10 años, la extrañaba mucho, y ahora se vendrá a vivir aquí, con nosotras – sonreía – quiero que me acompañes a recibirla al aeropuerto, quiero que la conozcas, es como mi hermana.-

- Me encantaría amor - le acariciaba la mejilla.-

- También le diré a Hayate que nos acompañe, seguro le caerá bien a mi prima.-

- Hayate-chan no la conoce?.-

- No, le he hablado mucho de ella y solo la ha visto en fotos de cuando éramos pequeñas pero tampoco la conoce – se acostó nuevamente – ve aquí, quiero mimarte.-

Nanoha se recostó en el torso denudo de su novia y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen, mientras la rubia le acariciaba la cabeza.

Toc toc toc

La cobriza se tapó rápidamente con la sabana hasta el cuello y la rubia solo sonrió.-

- Adelante – respondía la rubia.-

- Buenos días – entraba Precia a la habitación – oh, interrumpo algo?.-

- No mamá, no estábamos haciendo nada – negaba rápidamente la rubia.-

- Bueno, hija supiste que tu prima se viene a vivir con nosotras?.-

- Si, hable con ella hace un rato.-

- Bien, necesitan algo?, voy a ir a mall – les decía Precia.-

- Que te parece si vamos contigo? – preguntaba la rubia y miraba a su novia – quieres ir? – le preguntaba.-

- Me encantaría – sonrió.-

- Entonces las espero abajo – salía de la habitación.-

- Qué vergüenza – decía una sonrojada Nanoha – que debe estar pensando tu madre.-

- Jajaja, ella no piensa nada, con lo que vio supo altiro lo que había pasado – le dio un beso en la mejilla – no te avergüences – le sonrió.-

Ambas chicas se levantaron, tomaron una ducha, se vistieron y bajaron, tomaron desayuno junto a Precia.

- Hija iremos en tu auto?.-

- Sí, yo las llevo.-

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salieron, se subieron y se dirigieron al mall.

- Fate, tienes dinero? – le preguntaba su madre.-

- No, lo ocupe anoche en el club.-

- Ten, con eso cómprate zapatillas, ya que siempre te pones las misma y cómprale algo bonito a Nanoha-chan, nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas – se despidió con la mano y se fue.-

- Bueno, vamos por mis zapatillas y luego un regalo para ti – la tomo de la mano.-

- No es necesario Fate-chan, no tienes que comprarme nada – dijo apenada.-

- Solo quiero hacerte un regalo – la beso – vamos.-

Las chicas entraron a varias tiendas en donde vendían zapatillas pero a la rubia ninguna le gustaba, entraron a una skate shop y vio una que le encantaron, se las mostró a su novia y a esta también le gustaron asi que se las compró.

- Bien ahora, tu regalo – salieron de la skate shop y la llevo hasta la joyería.-

- Pero Fate, esta tienda es muy cara.-

- Lo mejor para la mejor – sonrió y la beso.-

- Buenos días señoritas, en que puedo ayudarles? – le decía el vendedor.-

- Me gustaría comprar una cadena que lleve un nombre– dijo Fate.-

- Claro, pasen por aquí y escojan que modelo quieren – el hombre le mostro tres modelos de cadenas, que iba desde las más delgada a la más gruesa.-

- Cuál te gusta más a ti mi amor? – le preguntó.-

- La intermedia, ya que la otra es muy gruesa – eligió.-

- Bien ahora podrían decirme su nombre, para buscar el colgante – le pedía el vendedor.-

- Fate – respondió Nanoha.-

- Pero Nanoha, ese es mi nombre.-

- Por eso, quiero llevar tu nombre – le dio un beso rápido en los labios.-

- Enseguida vuelvo – el hombre se marchó a buscar el colgante.-

- Ya que tú me estás haciendo este regalo, yo también quiero darte algo – sacaba una pequeña cajita.-

- Que es eso?.-

- El otro día le pedí dinero a mis padres y te compre esto – abrió la cajita y había una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de plata con el nombre de Nanoha.-

- Es hermosa amor – la besó.-

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, quiero que tu también me lleves siempre contigo.-

- Eso nunca lo dudes – dijo Fate para que luego Nanoha le pusiera la pulsera.-

- Aquí está su cadena – el hombre llego con la cadena y el colgante, ambas eran de oro y el colgante tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.-

- Gracias – tomo la cadena y se volteó hacia Nanoha – quieres que te la ponga?.-

- Uhm – asintió y se dio la vuelta.-

- Te queda hermosa – le dijo dándole un beso corto.-

Fate fue a pagar mientras Nanoha miraba un poco las joyas.

- Nos vamos?, mamá debe estar esperándonos – se tomaron de las manos y fueron al punto de encuentro con Precia.-

- Como les fue chicas? – preguntaba la mayor.-

- Muy bien Precia-san – respondía la cobriza.-

- Oh, pero que hermosa cadena, buen trabajo hija – le palmeó el hombro – y que hermosa pulsera, sin duda tienen muy buenos gustos.-

- Gracias – respondieron al unísono.-

- Bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa, ya tengo hambre – dijo la rubia.-

- Jajaja está bien, vamos – dijo la mayor y se encaminaron hacia el auto, para volver a la casa.-

Llegaron a la casa y Precia y Nanoha se pusieron a preparar la comida mientras Fate ordenaba un poco su habitación.

- Fate, está listo el almuerzo! – le avisaba su madre.-

- Ya voy – bajo hasta el comedor y las tres se sentaron a comer, conversaron sobre algunas cosas, como la escuela, que tendrían que volver el lunes y varias cosas más.-

- Que les parece chicas si organizamos una comida con la familia de Nanoha? – pregunto Precia – después de todo somos una familia.-

- Me encantaría – decía la cobriza sonriendo.-

- Uhm – asentía la rubia y seguía comiendo.-

- Entonces le diremos a tu padre y Nanoha se encargara de avisarle a su familia – decía Precia.-

Las tres siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron, el resto de la tarde paso sin ninguna novedad para las chicas, cuando llego Lindy del trabajo le mencionaron la comida con la familia Takamachi a lo cual ella acepto rápidamente ya que volvería a ver a su viejo amigo, decidieron que la comida seria dentro de una semana y asi tuvieran tiempo de organizar todo, todas aceptaron y se fueron a dormir.

Fate se encontraba ansiosa ya que vería a su prima nuevamente después de tanto años, llamo a su castaña amiga y le dijo que la acompañara al aeropuerto mañana, ella la pasaría a buscar y le explicaría en el camino, Hayate acepto y cortaron la llamada.-

- Cariño, es hora de dormir – decía Nanoha que ya estaba acostada debajo de las sabanas.-

- Tienes razón – Fate se quitó la ropa y se metió debajo de las sabanas.-

- Buenas noches Fate-chan – le dio un beso tierno en los labios.-

- Buenas noches amor – le devolvió el beso y ambas se durmieron.-

Eran las diez de la mañana y la familia ya se encontraba levantada, Precia y Nanoha preparaban el desayuno mientras Lindy y Fate arreglaban el cuarto que sería de Rein.

- Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba es te cuarto – decía Lindy mientras observaba cada rincón.-

- Tienes razón viejo, quedo perfecta – decía alegre la rubia.-

- Bueno, vamos a ver a las chicas – Fate asintió y salieron y se dirigieron al comedor.-

- Como les quedo? – preguntaba Precia mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.-

- Quedo muy bien, Rein se sentirá muy cómoda – se sentaba la peliverde.-

Todas se sentaron a comer, Fate se encontraba muy entusiasmada porque ya faltaba poco para volver a ver a su prima, habían pasado muchos años sin verse y la había extrañado demasiado, pero pronto se reencontrarían.

Conversaron sobre la comida con los Takamachi, y decidieron que era una cena formal asi que ameritaba que vistieran formal, la rubia refunfuño un poco ya que no le gustaba vestirse de esa forma dijo que por Nanoha haría lo que fuera, luego de esa confesión sus padres bromeaban diciendo que su novia la tenía sumisa, que había cambiado mucho gracias a la cobriza y muchas otras cosas las cuales causaban que la rubia se sonrojara hasta las orejas y Nanoha solo reía al igual que sus suegras.

Estuvieron horas conversando en la mesa, reían y le contaban a Nanoha algunas travesuras que Fate había hecho cuando era más niña y aunque aún las seguía haciendo, desde que estaba con la cobriza solo tenía tiempo para ella, rápidamente se hicieron las 5:30 y ya era hora de que partieran hacia el aeropuerto para recoger a Rein, Fate aviso que iría por Hayate y que se encontraban en el aeropuerto, sus padres asintieron y ella y Nanoha partieron a la casa de la castaña.

Diiiing Doooong tocaba el timbre la rubia

- Hola Testarossa – Signum abría la puerta.-

- Hola Signum, esta lista Hayate? – le pregunto.-

- Siii! – gritaba la castaña bajando las escaleras – nos vemos luego Signum – se despedía con la mano.-

- Nos vemos – cerraba la puerta.-

- Que hay Hayate – la saludaba Fate mientras caminaban al auto.-

- Bien – se subieron al auto y saludo a Nanoha – Hola Nanoha-chan.-

- Hola Hayate-chan – la rubia encendió el auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.-

Cuando llegaron vieron a los padres de la rubia y se aproximaron a ellos, Precia les informo que el vuelo de Rein acababa de llegar y que debían esperar a que todos los pasajeros bajaran del avión, pasaron casi 10 minutos y Fate pudo divisar una cabellera blanca, supo enseguida que era su prima, le aviso a sus padres y rápidamente se acercaron a ella.

- Rein! – Fate la abrazaba fuertemente.-

- Ey Fate – devolvió el abrazo – veo que has crecido mucho…y estas más fuerte – dijo cuándo noto como la rubia apretaba más el abrazo.-

- Jejeje – se separó y se rasco la nuca – lo siento.-

- No te preocupes, yo también te he echado de menos – le revolvió los cabellos.-

- Bienvenida – le dijo Precia y la abrazo.-

- Hola tía – devolvió el abrazo y luego miro a Lindy – como estas tía Lindy?.-

- Muy bien, es un gusto tenerte con nosotras – le acarició los cabellos.-

- Rein, ella es Nanoha , mi novia – la presentaba Fate.-

- Mucho gusto Nanoha – le sonrió – espero que mi querida prima no te haga enojar mucho – se burló – es difícil de tratar – rio.-

- Nyahaha, no te preocupes Rein-chan, ellas es una buena novia – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia que se encontraba haciendo un puchero por lo dicho por su prima.-

- Y quien es esta hermosa señorita – la peliblanca se dirigió a Hayate.-

- Ellas es Hayate, mi mejor amiga – dijo Fate.-

- Es un placer – le sonrió.-

- E-el p-placer es todo m-mío – dijo nerviosamente.-

Rein pensó en que Hayate era una mujer hermosa, sus facciones, su melena castaña y sus ojos azules, fue un flechazo automático mientras que la castaña quedo embobada con la peliblanca, sus ojos eran de un carmesí un poco más oscuros que los de Fate, sus facciones delicadas y su larga cabellera blanca la hacían ver muy elegante.

- Creo que es amor a primera vista – Nanoha le susurro a su novia ya que veían como ambas chicas no podían apartar sus miradas de la otra.-

- Uhm, al igual que nosotras – la abrazo por la espalda.-

- Bueno será mejor que llevemos a Rein a casa ya que debe estar cansada por el viaje – hablo Lindy causando que el hechiza que envolvía a las chicas se rompiera.-

- Ah, si – respondió Rein sin saber muy bien que había dicho su tía.-

Todas subieron a los autos y se fueron a la casa de la rubia, cuando llegaron Fate llevo a Rein hasta su cuarto.

- Woow, es genial – dijo Rein y se lanzó a su cama.-

- Qué bueno que te haya gustado, papá y yo trabajamos harto en ella.-

- Gracias prima – se levantó y fue a abrazar a la rubia.-

- Te extrañe Rein – devolvió el abrazo.-

- Yo igual Fate, pero ahora viviremos juntas y podremos hacer muchas cosas juntas.-

- Uhm – asintió.-

- Bien, será mejor que bajemos – se separó del abrazo – además creo que me gusta tu amiga – le cerro el ojo.-

- Jajaja, Hayate es un buena chica, y es mi única amiga.-

- Además de hermosa – finalizo la peliblanca.-

- Creo que a ella también le gustas – la animo.-

- Enserio? – dijo contenta.-

- Uhm, harían muy bonita pareja.-

- Bueno ya bajemos - ambas salieron de la habitación y bajaron al comedor en donde estaban preparando la cena.-

- Que tal tu habitación sobrina? – le preguntaba Lindy.-

- Es genial tía, muchas gracias.-

- No es nada, eres parte de esta familia asi que te mereces lo mejor.-

- Además ay algo mas – dijo Precia – te regalaremos un auto, para que puedas desplazarte por la ciudad.-

- Es enserio?! – grito emocionada – las amo – abrazo a sus dos tías.-

- Jajaja, tranquila – la tranquilizaba Lindy – bueno vamos a comer.-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Rein contaba sobre cómo le había ido en sus estudios, había terminado la escuela con las mejores notas de toda su clase, siguieron conversando y riendo durante varias horas, la peliblanca se puso a conversar con Hayate ya que queria conocerla más, y asi la castaña le fue contando cosas de su vida como por ejemplo con quien vivía, sobre su familia, que música le gustaba y muchas cosas más hasta que se hizo tarde y Hayate debía volver a su casa, Rein le pidió el auto prestado a Fate, la cual acepto de enseguida, y fue a dejarla a su casa.

Durante el camino se dedicaban miradas y conversaban sobre otras cosas, Rein la dejo en la puerta de su casa y la castaña se despidió son un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la peliblanca, volvió a su casa y tuvo que aguantar las burlas de su prima y tías, después de eso todas se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a la escuela y las mayores al trabajo mientras que Rein se quedaría la cuidado de la casa.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...comenzare a actualizar todas las semanas, espero sus reviews, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en mi proxima actualización XD


	8. Capitulo 8

holaaa! como están, espero que estén muy bien, mil disculpas por tanta demora, es que he estado un poco ocupada con mi licenciatura y que tengo que ir a matricularme en la universidad, pero ya estoy de regreso... **bienvenidos los nuevos lectores**, gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favorite, me ha inspirado mucho el saber que les gustan mis fics... bueno sin mas los dejo para que lean, espero que lo disfruten...XD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia es de mi creación.

* * *

Capítulo 8:

- Vamos Fate-chan, levántate – decía Nanoha mientras se vestía para ir a la escuela.-

- Hmm – se removía entre las sabanas.-

- Dormilona – sonreía al ver a su novia refunfuñando como una niña pequeña – levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela.-

- Ains! – suspiraba la rubia y se levantaba de la cama.-

- Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde – le dijo mientras salía del cuarto para ir a tomar desayuno.-

La rubia se ducho rápidamente, se vistió y bajo para acompañar a su novia en el desayuno, en el comedor se encontraba Rein, sus padres y su novia, todos terminaron y fueron a sus deberes.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con Hayate que las esperaba en la entrada, vieron a Yunno pero este lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada y evitarlas, asi el día paso rápido sin ninguna novedad.

Ese día Nanoha volvió a su casa ya que ayudaría a sus padres en la cafetería, Fate llego a su casa y vio que su prima ya tenía su auto nuevo, era el mismo que tenía la rubia solo que el de Rein era rojo.

Y asi paso la semana, Fate y Nanoha se veía todos los días en la escuela, pero en la tarde la cobriza debía ayudar a sus padres, en cambio Hayate y Rein se habían vuelto muy cercanas, salían y pasaban largas horas disfrutan de la compañía de la otra, Precia y Momoko se juntaba durante la semana para organizar todo para la cena del sábado, Fate tuvo que comprarse un traje para poder asistir ya que su madre le dijo que si no iba formal no podría presentarse en casa de los Takamachi.

Llego el sábado la cena seria a las 7 de la tarde, ya eran las 6:30 y Fate aún no podía hacer el nudo de su corbata.

- Vamos, anúdate – decía mientras se miraba al espejo.-

- Jajaja, déjame que te ayude prima – entraba Rein a la habitación de la rubia, llevaba puesto un vestido azul hasta más arriba de las rodillas, tenía el cabello tomado en una cola alta y estaba maquillada levemente.-

- Woow prima, estas preciosa – dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Rein.-

- Gracias prima – se acercó a la ojirubi y comenzó a anudarle la corbata.-

- Odio estos trajes – dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.-

- Jajaja pero tendrás que usarlos, recuerda que para tu boda con Nanoha-chan también tendrás que ponerte uno – termino de hacer el nudo.-

- Uhm – asintió.-

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, tus padres ya deben estar allá – dijo la peliblanca mientras salía de la habitación, la rubia asintió y la siguió, cada una se subió en su auto y fueron a la casa de Nanoha.-

Fate estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que no sabía si su suegro ya se había percatado de que Nanoha y ella ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales, "por mi vida espero que no" pensó.

Ambas primas bajaron de sus autos y fueron hasta la puerta de la casa, Fate no se atrevió a tocar asi que lo hizo Rein.

Toc toc toc

- Hola chicas, pasen – abría la puerta Momoko.-

- Gracias Momoko-san – ambas chicas entraron y se encontraron con que toda la familia estaba reunida en el living.

Ambas saludaron a los suegros de la rubia y a los hermanos de Nanoha.

- Te ves muy guapa en esmoquin Fate-chan – le dijo Nanoha dándole un beso en los labios.-

- Y tu estas hermosa en ese vestido – la miro de pies a cabeza, Nanoha llevaba un vestido corto color crema, un leve maquillaje y su habitual coleta ladeada – aunque no sabes las ganas que me dan de arrancártelo – le susurro en el oído a lo que la cobriza se sonrojo al máximo.-

- Hija porque estas tan roja? – hablaba el suegro de Fate – será que esta rubia que tienes por novia te esta insinuando cosas? – se acercó amenazadoramente a su nuera.-

- No padre – suspiro – solo me dijo que me veía hermosa.-

- Más le vale – miro seriamente a Fate – espero que no te hayas propasado con mi princesa.-

- N-no señor – sudaba la rubia.-

- Muy bien – sonrió malignamente – tranquila muchacha, mientras no lo hagas nada malo te pasara.-

- S-si s-señor – temblaba.-

- Ya papá, deja de molestarla – se arregló el flequillo – siempre es lo mismo contigo – lo miró seriamente.-

- Shiro! – le gritaba su mujer – otra vez estas molestando a nuestra nuera? – lo miro seriamente y el semblante del hombre cambio a uno asustado – no quiero que la sigas asustando.-

- E-está bien Momo-chan – ahora era el quien temblaba y sudaba.-

- Muy bien – se lo llevo de allí.-

- Ya no te volverá a molestar – dijo Nanoha mientras se colgaba de su brazo – acompáñame a mi cuarto?.-

- Claro – las chicas subieron al cuarto de la cobriza.-

Entraron al baño privado y Nanoha saco un test de embarazo.

- Es mejor que lo sepamos pronto – dijo nerviosa.-

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te espero afuera – le dio un beso rápido y salió del baño para sentarse en la cama de la cobriza.-

Nanoha hizo todo el procedimiento y salió en busca de Fate para que juntas esperaran el resultado, pasaron los minutos recomendados y con nerviosismo miraron el test el cual salía negativo, ambas soltaron un suspiro y se relajaron, no significaba que no desearan tener un hijo pero aún eran muy jóvenes y no sabían cómo reaccionarían sus padres.

- Será mejor que bajemos a cenar, deben estar buscándonos – dijo Nanoha levantándose de la cama.-

Fate asintió y fueron al comedor en donde todos estaban reunidos, todos compartieron, comieron y rieron pero de lo que más disfrutaron fue de los relatos que contaban sus respectivos padres, contaban cosas como lo que hacían de niñas, las locuras que se le ocurrían o las bromas que hacia Fate a los profesores, ambas no cabían de la vergüenza que sus padres las estaban haciendo pasar, estaban rojas hasta las orejas, también los mayores recordaban las cosas que hicieron cuando jóvenes, como conocieron a sus respectivas esposas, etc.

La cena fue todo un éxito, unió a las dos familias y se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar más comidas como esa, Fate y Nanoha se encontraban felices ya que sus familias se llevaban muy bien y las apoyaban en todo.

Al finalizar todos partieron hacia sus casas a descansar ya que había sido un día muy agitado.

-0-

Fueron pasando los mese hasta cumplirse año y medio, Hayate y Rein ya eran novias mientras que Fate y Nanoha eran aún más felices en su relación y sus familias estaban mucho más unidas.

A las chicas solo les faltaban dos semanas y terminarían la escuela y asi podrían ir a la universidad, ambas familias decidieron hacer un viaje al campo, arrendaron una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos, sería un viaje de una semana para celebrar anticipadamente la graduación de las tres amigas.

Todos irían a esa semana de vacaciones, la familia Takamachi, los Testarossa Harlown, Rein y Hayate, ya tenían todas las maletas listas asi que sin más partieron hacia el campo.

Fue un viaje de dos horas pero no fue aburrido ya que se podía apreciar un paisaje hermoso, lleno de frondosos árboles verdes, flores de diversos colores y uno que otro animalito que pastaba a los costados de la carretera, cuando llegaron quedaron realmente sorprendidos ya que la cabaña que habían arrendado parecía una verdadera mansión, era gigantesca y hermosa.

- Woow – dijo Fate al bajar de su auto para después abrir la puerta a Nanoha.-

- Es muy grande – dijo asombrada la cobriza.-

Todos tuvieron la misma reacción, realmente estaban impresionados, una vez que salieron de su asombro entraron en la casa y escogieron sus habitaciones, todas eran cuartos matrimoniales asi que tendrían que dormir en pareja, eso no era problema ya que eran un numero par y todos tenían sus parejas excepto los hermanos de Nanoha, pero no tenían ningún inconveniente en dormir en la misma habitación.

Todos desempacaron sus cosas y se reunieron en el comedor en donde los esperaba la ama de llaves de la casona quien los guio por toda la mansión para que supieran en donde estaba cada cuarto y no se perdieran en el camino, luego de eso la mujer les aviso que el almuerzo estaría listo cerca de las 12 del día y se marchó.

- Bueno tienen cerca de hora y media libre – hablaba Lindy – pueden hacer lo que quieran pero tienen que estar en el comedor a las 12 en punto – finalizo.-

- Uhm – los más jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la casa.-

Hayate y Rein fueron a caminar entre los árboles, Kyouya y Miyuki fueron a ver a los animales y Fate y Nanoha fueron a las caballerizas ya que a ambas les gustaban mucho los caballos.

- Que hermoso – decía Fate mirando a un pura sangre color azabache.-

- Si – sonreía la cobriza.-

- Quieres montarlo? – preguntaba emocionada a lo cual Nanoha asintió, Fate le puso la silla de montar al caballo, se subió y luego ayudo a su novia a subir y la sentó entre sus piernas – habías montado antes?.-

- No, nunca pude subirme sola – dijo apenada – además nunca tuvimos caballos.-

- Pero no les temes ya que aceptaste enseguida mi invitación – sonrió.-

- Eso es porque contigo me siento segura – se dieron un peco beso.-

Continuaron con su paseo, recorrieron gran parte de los terrenos hasta que se hizo la hora en que tenían que volver para almorzar, fueron a dejar al gran equino a las caballerizas y se dirigieron a la casa.

- Que les parece el paisaje? – les preguntaba Shiro cuando llegaban al comedor.-

- Es espectacular, los colores son muy vivos además el aire que se respira es puro y se siente una tranquilidad inmensa – respondió con una sonrisa la rubia.-

- Me alegro que les haya gustado ya que es un pequeño regalo por haber completa la escuela, aunque les falten dos semanas aun.-

- Además necesitan relajarse un poco – hablaba Momoko – ya basta de tantos estudios – sonreía.-

- Ya que estamos todos en la mesa – hablo Precia – degustemos esta comida que se ve deliciosa – todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer mientras los mayores le preguntaba a las tres chicas lo que harían una vez que salieran de la escuela, Fate dijo que trabajaría en la empresa de su padre, ya que le interesaba el mundo de las comunicaciones, Nanoha sería la encargada de administrar la nueva sucursal del Midori-ya que abrirían en Uminari ya que les estaba yendo muy bien pero el local no daba abasto y Hayate dijo que se inscribiría en la academia de policías ya que queria ser como Signum, su hermana mayor, y asi proteger a sus seres queridos, los mayores quedaron muy conforme con las respuestas ya que notaban que estaban muy decididas en lo que harían en el futuro.

Siguieron conversando durante horas hasta que decidieron que sería bueno ir a alimentar a los animales, casi a todos le agrado la idea excepto a Nanoha ya que le tenía terror a las vacas porque cuando era una niña sus padres la llevaron al zoológico y metió la mano en una de las rejas para poder tocar a una y esta se volteó y le mordió el dedo levemente.

- Vamos Nanoha, ahora eres más grande, no tienes que temerle – le decía su novia.-

- No – negaba y se cruzaba de brazos – no iré, que pasa si me ataca? – exageraba.-

- Yo te protegeré – le sonreía.-

- Ains! – suspiro – está bien.-

Se dirigieron a los corrales y se acercaron a los animales, había toda clase de ellos, cerdos, vacas, cabras, patos, gallinas, perros pastores y ovejas.

Hayate había escuchado la pequeña plática de sus amigas y quiso jugarle una broma a la cobriza, se acercó lentamente por atrás y le grito en el oído mientras le agarraba una pierna.

- Cuidado Nanoha, la vaca asesina está detrás de ti! – la cobriza al sentir el agarre en su pierna pego un salto de como tres metros y salió corriendo y gritando por auxilio y que la vaca asesina se la queria comer – Jajaja – reía la castaña sin percatarse de la mirada seria de todos.-

- Eres idiota Mapache – le dijo Fate seriamente.-

- Oh vamos, solo fue un sustito – trataba de normalizar su respiración.-

- Ahora con esto no creo que duerma tranquila – suspiraba la rubia.-

- Jejeje, pero creo que tú tienes la cura para eso – sonreía pícaramente.-

- Será mejor que la valla a buscar – aviso la ojirubi y salió en busca de su novia.-

- Qué? – pregunto inocentemente Hayate al ver que todos seguían con las mismas miradas severas.-

- Te pasaste Hayate – le dijo Rein y camino hacia sus tías.-

- Oh vamos Rein, no te enojes – se fue detrás de su novia tratando de convencerla de que la perdonara.-

Mientras Fate seguía buscando a Nanoha hasta que la encontró cerca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de la casona.

- Veo que estas más tranquila – se sentaba junto a su novia.-

- Al ver el agua siempre me tranquilizo – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia la cual paso su brazo por sus hombros.-

- Hayate-chan fue muy mala – dijo haciendo puchero como las niñas pequeñas.-

- Luego arreglare cuentas con ese mapache – dijo seriamente.-

- No es necesario, además ya estoy bien – le sonrió.-

- Tienes ganas de bañarte? – le pregunto la rubia.-

- Uhm – asintió.-

- Entonces vamos – se levantó y le tendió la mano a su novia – pongámonos nuestros trajes de baño y volvamos.-

Ambas se dirigieron a la casona, se pusieron sus trajes y volvieron al lago acompañadas de Rein, Hayate y los hermanos de la cobriza, estuvieron largas horas jugando en el agua, se botaban unos con otros, se lanzaban agua y Fate lleno de barro a su amiga en venganza por haber asustado a Nanoha.

- Me las pagaras rubia del demonio – tomo un poco de barro y se lo lanzo en el cuerpo a Fate – Jajaja ahí tienes.-

- Ya verás – la rubia se lanzó contra su amiga cayendo asi ambas al barro, una vez ahí comenzaron a llenarse mutuamente hasta quedar llenas, solo se le veían los dientes y los ojos.-

- Nyahaha, están peor que los niños pequeños – reía Nanoha.-

- Si chicas compórtense – les decía Kyouya.-

- Jajaja…yo me quiero unir! – gritaba Miyuki y se tiraba encima de las chicas, a ella también la llenaron de barro.-

- Ains! – suspiro Rein.-

Siguieron jugando un poco más hasta que ya comenzaba a helar asi que decidieron meterse al agua para sacarse todo el barro o lo que más se pudo y volvieron a la casa, cada uno se metió al baño para darse una buena ducha.

Nanoha y Fate se metieron juntas en el baño ya que la rubia aún tenía un poco de barro en el cuerpo.

- Ven Fate-chan, te lavare el cabello – la rubia se sentó en el borde de la bañera y dejo que la cobriza le lavara el cabello – listo – dijo al cabo de unos minutos.-

- Gracias cariño – le dio un beso rápido y comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo al igual que su novia.-

Al terminar fueron a su cuarto, se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron al comedor ya que era la hora de la cena, luego de una hora todos estaban satisfechos con la comida, conversaron durante unas dos horas y luego decidieron ir a dormir ya que había sido un día agotador no sin antes una pequeña advertencia por parte de Shiro hacia Fate de que no le hiciera nada a su hija durante la noche.

Fate y Nanoha ya se encontraba acostadas pero aún no tenían ganas de dormir.

- Fate-chan, estas dormida – pregunto Nanoha volteándose en dirección a la rubia.-

- No, no tengo ganas – respondía mirando a su novia.-

- Y qué tal si… - puso su mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de la rubia – hacemos algo entretenido para que nos entre el sueño – dijo con voz seductora.-

- P-pero N-Nanoha, están tus padres muy cerca, además no traje protección – dijo nerviosa.-

- No importa, no hare mucho ruido – comenzó a bajar su mano hasta acariciar el miembro de Fate por encima del bóxer haciendo que la rubia soltara un suspiro – vamos Fate-chan, sé que quieres.-

- Claro que quiero, sabes que me vuelves loca – beso a su novia mientras le desabotonaba el pijama, Nanoha se puso encima de Fate y continuo besándola.

- Creo que con esto no me dará sueño – decía apretando el trasero en contra de su pelvis – aah, que bien se siente – comenzaba a mover sus caderas rítmicamente.

Fate se sentó en la cama con Nanoha sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello, lo succionaba y luego lamia las pequeñas marcas que iba dejando.

Quito la camisa de Nanoha, tomó un seno y se lo llevó a la boca, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de su amada, subió nuevamente y atrapo el labio inferior de la cobriza dándole una pequeña mordida, la cual hizo gemir a su dueña, la beso mientras sus manos se ocupaban en el pequeño short de Nanoha.

Mientras Fate le quitaba el short Nanoha se encargaba de juguetear con la lengua de la rubia luego le beso el cuello y su torso desnudo, una vez que Fate se deshizo del short de la ojiazul, Nanoha comenzó a bajar el bóxer de Fate dejando al aire libre el pene erecto de la rubia.

- Veo que estas muy excitada – decía con voz ronca la cobriza – te ayudaré con esto – dicho eso bajo quedando a la altura de la entrepierna y comenzó a lamer el pene de Fate.

- Aaah…eso se siente tan bien – sujetaba la cabeza de Nanoha quien siguió lamiéndolo hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca y lo succionó haciendo que Fate tirara su cabeza hacia atrás – aah…sigue asi…aah – puso su mano nuevamente detrás de la cabeza de la cobriza y marco el ritmo – Aaah – respiraba agitadamente – me v-voy a correr – aceleraba el ritmo.-

Dio un par de embestidas más y se corrió dentro de la boca de su novia la cual se lo tragó.

- Ahora te toca a ti – dicho esto Fate tomó a la cobriza y le recostó en la cama quedando ella arriba, la beso, probando en ese beso su propio sabor, bajo por su cuello dejando una estela de besos húmedos hasta llegar a esos senos que amaba, los encontraba perfectos y hermosos, besó, succionó, lamió y mordió cada uno de ellos dejando sus pezones duros y erectos, siguió bajando hasta el ombligo el cual penetró con su lengua.

- Por favor…Fate – pedía la cobriza ya que sentía su centro arder y palpitar como loco.-

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa ante la impaciencia de su novia, siguió en lo que estaba, lamió un poco más el abdomen de la cobriza y bajo hasta su sexo húmedo, con su boca abarco los labios inferiores de la cobriza pasando su lengua por todos sus pliegues, luego continuó con el clítoris hasta dejarlo hinchado, lo succiono, provocando que más fluido saliera de la ojiazul, ese maravilloso líquido que sabía a miel y que con su aroma inundaba todos sus sentidos, hundiéndola en un mar de pasión y desenfreno, introdujo su lengua en aquella zona que solo ella conocía, y le encantaba que asi fuera, y comenzó a embestirla lentamente haciendo que Nanoha se aferrara a su cabeza y la presionara más contra su sexo.

- Aah…F-Fate – gemía comenzando a mover sus caderas rítmicamente – s-sigue…hmm…se siente rico – gemía de placer, Fate se separó provocando que su amante soltara un gruñido, cosa que la hizo sonreír, empapó dos de sus dedos y la penetró, haciendo que el cuerpo de la cobriza temblara – Aaah – la rubia comenzaba a mover sus dedos dentro de su novia – Umm…s-sigue – pedía - aaah…t-te amo – la rubia siguió con su trabajo y subió, para atrapar esos labios carnosos que la encantaban y de los cuales se encontraba totalmente adicta, para ahogar los gemidos de su amada en su garganta, aceleró los movimientos de su mano, aumentando los gemidos de la cobriza – aah…Fate…m-me corro…aah – mordía el labio de Fate haciéndolo sangrar, la rubia introdujo un dedo más en el interior de su amada y acelero las embestidas hasta llevar al orgasmo a la cobriza, Nanoha trataba de normalizar su respiración hasta que se dio cuenta que el labio de Fate sangraba, no mucho – mi amor…perdón – se acercaba para revisarle el labio.-

- No te preocupes, es parte de la diversión – dijo en tono pícaro.-

- Entonces puedo hacer esto – pasó su lengua por la herida, limpiando la sangre – ahora, podemos continuar – se recostaba nuevamente en la cama.-

Fate asintió y se puso encima de su novia, la besó profundamente mientras masajeaba sus senos, la cobriza volvió a tomar el pene de la rubia y lo comenzó a masturbar, la ojirubí soltó un seno y bajo su mano hacia el sexo de la cobriza penetrándola con dos dedos, los fluidos comenzaron a brotar nuevamente desde el interior de Nanoha llenado la mano de Fate de ellos, la cobriza soltó el pene de su amada y se aferró a su espalda, Fate noto que su novia estaba lista asi que tomó su miembro, lo ubico en la entrada de la cobriza, acaricio su clítoris y su entrada con la punta y luego se lo metió.

- Aaah – gimió Nanoha.-

- Aah – gemía Fate mientras embestía a su novia.-

Nanoha se aferraba más a la espalda de la rubia, dejando en ellas pequeñas marcas rojas con sus uñas, mientras que Fate masajeaba sus senos.

- Uhmm…F-Fate…aaah – gemía.-

Nanoha enfocó su vista hacia arriba en donde se encontraba el rostro sudado de Fate, pensaba que era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida, ver a la mujer que amaba, moviéndose dentro de ella, la llenaba de gozo y alegría.

Fate seguía embistiendo rítmicamente a su amada, sentía sus piernas flaquear por toda la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo, sus movimiento se volvieron lentos, y su respiración irregular daba a entender que la rubia se encontraba cansada, asi que Nanoha tomó impulso quedando a horcajadas sobre Fate, esto tomo de sorpresa a la rubia, cosa que causo una pequeña risilla por parte de la cobriza, puso sus manos en el abdomen de la ojirubi y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el pene de su novia, incrementó el movimiento de sube y baja haciendo que la rubia gimiera cada vez más.

- Aaah – gemía agitadamente – a-asi…s-sigue – tomó las caderas de Nanoha y la embistió más rápidamente.-

- Aaah – la cobriza con cada embestida se encontraba más cerca del orgasmo – me voy a c-correr – apretaba sus paredes vaginales, provocando que Fate, al igual que ella, se acercara al clímax.-

- Aaah…y-yo…igual….-

- T-te…amo…Fate – gritaba al alcanzar la cima.-

- Aaah…te a-amo…Na…noha – corriéndose dentro de la cobriza.-

Nanoha cayó rendida en el pecho de la rubia, escuchando así el corazón acelerado de su novia, se tardaron un poco en recuperar sus fuerzas, pero una vez que lo hicieron la cobriza se levantó y se recostó al lado de Fate.

- Te amo Fate – le daba un beso corto.-

- También te amo Nanoha – devolviendo el beso.-

- Crees que nos hayan escuchado?.-

- Mmm…no lo sé – soltó un risilla.-

Nanoha se acomodó en el pecho de Fate y le paso el brazo por su abdomen, mientras que ella la abrazaba por la cintura y la apegaba más a su pecho.

- Buenas noches mi amor – Nanoha le daba un beso en el pecho.-

- Buenas noches cariño – beso su cabeza.-

Ambas se durmieron con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ya que el estar así con la persona que más amaban las llenaba de un calor que las cubría por completo y su corazón se llenaba por tanta dicha.

* * *

bueno y aquí el final de este capitulo, espero sus reviews, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	9. Capitulo 9

feliz navidaaaad! okey, si es un poco (mucho) atrasado, pero espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien con sus familias, y feliz año nuevooo! gracias a todos por leer, seguir, a quienes dan como favorito mis fics, se los agradesco mucho, espero que este año sea lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes. y aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, se que me demorè mucho en actualizar, pero mi internet fallo y recien hoy en la mañana lo arreglaron... bueno, sin mas los dejo para que lean...XD

y como siempre, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, porque si lo fueran habria mucho yuri por parte de esta parejita jajaja

* * *

Capítulo 9:

- FAAAAAAATE! – ese grito logró despertar a todos en la casa.-

- Pero quién demonios grita a estas horas – decía Fate mientras se incorporaba en la cama.-

- Creo que es mi papá – dijo un poco asustada – oh no, nos escuchó – la rubia palideció y vio como la puerta de la habitación era derribada por su furioso suegro.-

- TU MALDITA RUBIA!...COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESAS COSAS A MI HIJA! – realmente estaba furioso.-

- Shiro cálmate – le decía Momoko tratando de controlar a su esposo.-

- QUE ME CALME?! ESTA RUBIA ENDEMONIADA LE ROBO LA INOCENCIA A MI PRINCESA!.-

- S-señor, por favor, no cometa una locura – y para su mala suerte ambas estaban desnudas bajo la delgada sábana.-

- QUE NO COMETA UNA LOCURA?!...creo haberte dicho lo que te haría si tocabas a mi hija – decía sonriendo maliciosamente.-

- P-papá, no vayas a cometer una locura, yo ya soy mayor de edad y sé las cosas que hago – Nanoha se encontraba en verdad asustada, la cara que tenía su padre no la había visto nunca y en la situación que se encontraban no ayudaba mucho.-

Fate no sabía qué hacer, estaba desnuda en la cama asi que no podía salir corriendo, pero Nanoha se percató que el bóxer de la rubia estaba al lado de ella en el suelo asi que lo tomó y se lo pasó por debajo de las sabanas para que se lo pusiera, Fate así lo hizo, salió de la cama y se puso una polera.

- Suegro, ambas somos mayores de edad, no tiene por qué preocuparse – le dijo Fate tratando de tranquilizarlo.-

- Quiero que me respondas algo – dijo serio y la rubia asintió, un poco asustada – usaron protección?...se están cuidando? – con esas preguntas la rubia palideció, no sabía que responderle a su suegro.-

- N-no papá – respondió Nanoha.-

- QUE?! – esta vez fueron los cuatro padres que gritaron, Lindy y Precia se unían a la "conversación".-

- S-sí, es que, Fate se olvidó de los condones y bueno… yo no me cuido – estaba roja hasta las orejas, el hablar de eso con sus padres le daba mucha vergüenza.-

- Momoko – dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria – en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad llevaras a Nanoha al Ginecobstetra.-

- Por supuesto querido – dijo la mujer.-

- Y tu rubia – apunto a Fate con el dedo – no volverás a dormir con mi hija, ni aquí ni en nuestra casa y espero que Lindy y Precia me apoyen en la decisión.-

- Shiro, nuestras hijas ya son mayores, saben las cosas que hacen, además ya lo hicieron – dijo Lindy de lo más relajada.-

- Pero como puedes estar tan calmada?! Tu hija le quitó la virginidad a mi hija, lo hicieron sin protección, puede que quede embarazada, y para ustedes es como si no hubiera pasado nada.-

- Sabemos cómo te sientes Shiro, pero como tú lo dijiste, ya lo hicieron, ahora si Nanoha queda embarazada estoy segura de que mi hija se hará cargo de todo – habló Precia.-

- Eso es cierto señor, yo siempre estaré con Nanoha – aseguró la rubia y Nanoha le dedicó una sonrisa.-

Shiro estaba enojado, sabía que Fate era una buena chica y que amaba a su hija pero Nanoha aún seguía siendo su princesa y el haber escuchado la noche anterior como gemía el nombre de su novia no le fue agradable, Momoko lo contuvo toda la noche ya que lo único que queria el hombre era matar a la rubia que había desvirgado a su pequeña.

- Nanoha, en cuanto lleguemos irás al Ginecobstetra – dijo serio y se fue de la habitación.-

- Será mejor que las dejemos a solas – habló Precia, todos asintieron y salieron menos Lindy que queria hablar con su hija y su nuera.-

- Ustedes no aprenden, no? – dijo sentándose en la cama.-

- Lo siento viejo, me olvide de la protección y ayer, bueno…tu sabes que la carne es débil – Fate se ubicó al lado de su novia que aún seguía tapada con la sábana.-

- Si, lo sé, yo también fui joven Fate, antes de que estuviera con tu madre me pasó un par de veces con mi antigua novia, pero ella se cuidaba, tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas – explicó.-

- Fue mi culpa – habló Nanoha – yo tenía ganas y Fate me dijo que no tenía protección, solo nos dejamos llevar – dijo apenada.-

- Chicas, hay muchas formas de tener relaciones sexuales sin que Nanoha quede embarazada – dijo con ternura – y Fate, yo te he explicado cómo se hacen, existen lo métodos anticonceptivos como las píldoras, los condones, también según tu periodo de menstruación – miró a la pelirroja – o también que eyacules fuera – lo dijo mirando a su hija – quiero que sepan que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo, ustedes son mayores de edad, en una semana se graduarán del instituto y ambas tienen en donde trabajar, para mantener una familia, no cabe duda que su relación es muy fuerte, pero también entiendo a tus padres Nanoha, ellos no sabían que ustedes mantenía relaciones sexuales, creo que se sintieron traicionados ya que les dieron su confianza y apoyaron su relación, y el escuchar a tu hija gemir el nombre de su novia además de todas las cosas que decían, es desagradable – dijo riendo para que no estuviera tan tenso el ambiente mientras que las aludidas solo se sonrojaban.-

- Les debo una disculpa, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban, mi padre es muy celoso, aun cree que soy una niña.-

- Eres su hija menor, es obvio que siempre te tratará como su pequeña, Fate es nuestra única hija y también es nuestra pequeña, cuando se enferma aun la cuidamos aunque tenga 18 años, siempre será nuestra niña.-

- Gracias papá – le dijo Fate y la abrazó.-

- De nada hija, ahora las dejaré solas ya que creo que quieres vestirte – dijo mirando a Nanoha – las esperamos para desayunar – dicho esto salió de la habitación y Fate se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.-

- Creo que la he cagado con tu papá – dijo suspirando.-

- No es cierto mi amor, sabes que es muy sobreprotector y como dijo Lindy, el escuchar a tu hija haciendo el amor con su novia no debe ser nada agradable.-

- Tienes razón, tendré que conversar con él, quiero que este seguro de que siempre te amaré y protegeré.-

- Eso lo sabe, solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo – se besaron.-

- Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.-

- Me siento de maravillas, aunque me dejaste un poco llena, creo que lo tenías todo guardado – sonrió pícaramente.-

- Pues claro, dos semanas sin hacerte el amor me estaban matando – se volvieron a besar.-

Ambas se levantaron de la cama y se dieron una ducha, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, en la mesa estaban Hayate, Rein, los hermanos de Nanoha, las madres de Fate y la de Nanoha, pero Shiro no estaba.-

- Está en el jardín – le dijo Momoko.-

- Cariño, iré a hablar con tu padre, tu desayuna – le dijo Fate, le dio un beso y se fue a donde estaba su suegro mientras que la cobriza se sentaba a la mesa.-

- Valla que son escandalosas – dijo Hayate.-

- Porque lo dices? – preguntó un poco confundida.-

- Por lo de anoche, parecía como si se estuvieran matando, además que esa cama parecía como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento – todos rieron mientras que la pelirroja no hallaba en donde esconderse.-

- Creo que mi hija no lo hace nada de mal – Lindy siguió con la broma.-

- Tampoco mi hija – rió Momoko.-

- Por favor díganme que se cuidaron – dijo Kyouya un poco preocupado.-

- Etto…no – respondió avergonzada.-

- Qué?! – grito Miyuki – oh dios mío – dijo poniendo cara de asustada pero de inmediato la cambio a una sonrisa malvada – sí que estaban apuradas – bromeó.-

Todos siguieron bromeando sobre lo acontecido con Nanoha y Fate mientras que la rubia se sentaba al lado de su suegro en el jardín.

- Señor, sé que no quiere saber nada de mi – decía nerviosa – pero necesito disculparme, debí ser más responsable con mis actos.-

- Nanoha es mi hija menor, es mi pequeña y siempre lo será, sé que ya es mayor de edad, que puede manejar su vida perfectamente pero no quiero que nadie la lastime – miró a su nuera - Fate, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, y existe la máxima posibilidad de que quede embarazada, no quiero que sufra, cuando tú seas madre o padre en este caso ya que eres tu quien tiene el pene en la relación – la rubia se sonrojo – me entenderás, no querrás que nadie se meta con tus hijos y estarás dispuesta a todo con tal de verlos felices.-

- Shiro, le aseguro que amo a Nanoha – lo miró – mi ex novia me fue infiel con un amigo, desde ese momento no queria estar con nadie, no queria que me vieran la cara nuevamente, hasta que Nanoha apareció en mi vida, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida, sé que estuvimos mal en no hablar con ustedes, confiaron en mí y traicioné su confianza pero fue algo inevitable, ambas lo deseábamos y solo pasó, yo debí ser responsable y cuidarme ya que Nanoha no lo hace, pero solo se dio.-

- Fate, yo también fui joven, estuve con varias chicas antes de Momoko, pero siempre con precaución, nos cuidábamos ambos, mis padres sabían que yo mantenía relaciones sexuales con mis novias de hecho mi padre era el que me compraba la protección y me la daba, Momoko quedo embarazada de Kyouya cuando llevábamos dos años de casados tenía un trabajo estable, pero ustedes?... están a una semana de graduarse, no están casadas, como mantendrán una familia?, un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande Fate, requiere de dinero, tiempo, y educación…apenas son unas crías por dios.-

- Mi padre me dará trabajo en su empresa, compraré una casa para Nanoha y me haré cargo de todos los gastos de ella y del bebé, si es que está embarazada – dijo con voz firme.-

- Sé que lo harás, me alegro de que Nanoha te haya encontrado, eres una buena chica y sé que la amas, es solo que sentí que había fallado como padre, mi hija no quiso contarme que mantenía relaciones con su pareja, sé que soy un poco sobreprotector pero le he dado toda la confianza para que me cuente lo que le pasa.-

- Usted es un muy buen padre Shiro, gracias a usted y a Momoko, Nanoha es una mujer excepcional, de valores y principios, creo que le asusto el contarles pero no lo hizo con mala intención.-

Shiro estaba mucho más calmado y se encontraba feliz de que Fate haya entrado en la vida de su hija, se notaba a leguas que la rubia amaba a su hija y eso lo tranquilizaba, ahora solo quedaba esperar que Nanoha fuera al médico y ver si estaba embarazada o no.

- será mejor que vayas a tomar desayuno, me imagino que debes tener hambre – dijo el hombre.-

- en realidad, me muero de hambre – sonrió - nos vemos luego – dicho esto entró en la casa y se dirigió al comedor.-

Allí aún se encontraban los hermanos de Nanoha, Hayate, Rein y Nanoha, esta última al verla aparecer le dedicó una sonrisa, aquella que hacia acelerar su corazón.

- Cariño tienes hambre? – le pregunto su novia.-

- Me muero de hambre - respondió y se sentó a la mesa.-

- Me imagino, con toda la actividad que tuvieron anoche, debes recomponer tu fuerza – bromeó su prima haciendo que se sonrojara.-

Nanoha fue a la cocina y volvió con un tazón de cereales, unas tostadas y un vaso con jugo de naranjas recién exprimidas.

- Aquí tienes – le dejó todo en la mesa y le dio un beso en los labios.-

- Gracias amor – realmente la rubia tenía hambre, en menos de 10 minutos ya había acabado todo lo de la mesa.-

- Woow sí que tenías hambre – dijo impresionada la castaña – realmente Nanoha-chan te dejó hambrienta.-

- Ya párala Hayate, no estoy para tus bromas – dijo Fate junto con un suspiro.-

- Amor, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín?...creo que Fate y Nanoha necesitan un poco de privacidad – dijo Rein a su novia.-

- Uhm – asintió Hayate y ambas salieron del comedor dejando asi a las chicas, una sentada al lado de la otra.-

Estuvieron largos minutos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo sino uno en el cual transmitían su apoyo mutuo hasta que Fate decidió romperlo.

- Que pasará si estas embarazada? – la pregunta sorprendió un poco a la pelirroja, en todo el transcurso de la mañana ni siquiera había pensado en lo probable que era eso.-

- No había pensado en eso, pero yo me haré cargo, será mi hijo, una parte de mí, y no me arrepiento de lo que hice… y tú?, que harás si estoy embarazada? – la voz le tembló ante esa pregunta, Nanoha amaba con todo su ser a la rubia y estaba segura que era correspondida de la misma manera, pero un hijo era algo mucho más grande y temía que Fate se asustara ante tal responsabilidad.-

Fate sonrió ante la pregunta, un hijo con Nanoha, sería algo maravillosamente hermoso, la mujer que amaba podría estar embarazada, su corazón latía fuertemente ante esa posibilidad, una pequeña Nanoha entre sus brazos, hacia derretir su corazón.

- Juntas lo hicimos y juntas estaremos hasta el final, amor, un hijo contigo sería una bendición, eres la mujer de mi vida, la que siempre soñé para que fuera la madre de mis hijos – dijo con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios – te amo mas que ha nada en este mundo Nanoha – la pelirroja soltó un sonoro suspiro, se sentía demasiado aliviada ante las palabras de su novia, Fate se sentía igual de emocionada que ella ante la posibilidad de que pudiera estar esperando un bebé.-

- También te amo mi cielo, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de una mujer, siempre salía con chicos, pero cuando te conocí, fue amor a primera vista – ambas sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente – y bien, que hablaron mi padre y tú? – dijo cunado se separaron.-

- Que no queria que te hiriera, que éramos muy jóvenes aun y que no teníamos como mantener a un bebé y que se sentía un poco traicionado y defraudado, confió en nosotras y le fallamos, pero creo que lo que más le dolió fue que no le contaras que manteníamos relaciones sexuales, sintió como si no hubiera sido un buen padre, como si no le tuvieras confianza.-

- Eso no es verdad, yo confió mucho en él, solo estaba asustada por su reacción – dijo con tristeza.-

- Le expliqué lo mismo, tienes que estar tranquila cariño, ya verás cómo se arreglarán las cosas – le dio un suave beso en la frente – ahora iré a dormir un poco, anoche quedé muy cansada y hoy en la mañana, temprano, tu padre nos despertó – sonrió – vienes?.-

- Uhm – asintió y ambas subieron hasta su habitación para descansar de tan ajetreada mañana.-

El resto de la semana pasó más relajada, Shiro le prohibió a Fate que durmiera en la misma habitación que su hija, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellas, y la rubia como buena nuera aceptó aquella decisión ya que quería estar bien con su suegro así que Hayate y Nanoha, después de muchos reclamos por parte de la pelirroja, durmieron juntas mientras que Rein y Fate se quedaban en el cuarto de la peli plateado.

Y asi pasó también la graduación de las chicas, Nanoha comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería con sus padres y Fate ayudaba a Lindy en la oficina; Momoko ya tenía lista la hora para el Ginecobstetra y ambas muchachas al igual que los padres la pelirroja se encontraban nerviosos mientras que los de la rubia estaban expectantes.

* * *

y aquie el final del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus reviews, nos vemos dentro de una semana, cuidense mucho y disfruten de sus vacaciones... XD


End file.
